Revelation I: Dawn of the Black Dragon
by windwraith
Summary: Gunther makes a surprising discovery and it nearly kills him. How will Jane and Dragon react when they learn the world is a much bigger wilder place then they imagined?
1. Dawn of the Black Dragon

"**Revelation"**  
**Chapter One: Dawn of the Black Dragon**

Jane and the Dragon belongs Martin Baynton and Weta: Any Crossovers or Cameo's you find within this piece are purely done out of respect to those who originally conceived them.  
If you like the story, or even if you don't. Honest reviews are always welcome.  
This particular plot-bunny was originally conceived by HeatherTheHuntress: and was adopted with permission.

--------------------

While flying patrol a dark spot in an oddly shaped clearing drew Jane's attention and she signaled the green dragon with her knees urging him to circle lower so she could get a better look.

"Oi, is that Gunther?" Dragon called back. His louder voice was less likely to be snatched away by the wind than hers but still he pointed his sinuous neck and banked in the direction of the familiar figure struggling to control his prancing steed.

"I do believe your right." Jane shouted back, "Come in for a landing."

"Landing…Right!" the dragon acknowledged and coasted into the edge of the clearing.

"Need _help_ Gunther?" Jane asked smugly.

The grey mare shied dangerously under the inexpert handling of the dark-haired apprentice-knight. Finally he was forced to dismount and give his full attention to soothing his fractious steed. "You have helped quite enough thank you." Gunther growled, "—and it is a wonder I was not killed. It was your bloody great shadow that spooked my mount in the first place."

"Was not!" Dragon defended petulantly. "Do not blame us if you are not cut out to sit astride a barrel, let alone something as wildly complicated as a horse." Dragon rolled his eyes. "You were already having difficulty when we first spotted you, my shadow was miles away. You short-lives have no eyes for detail. It was probably just that dirt-clod that you saw.

"That so called dirt-clod IS a rather large hill and there is something about it that strikes me as odd." Gunther conceded. "Maybe it is an ancient barrow grave like Sir Theodore was telling us about."

Jane frowned at the idea "I would think _they_ would be covered with grass rather than made of raw earth. Someone must have put it there recently. I do not remember seeing it the last time we came this way."

Gunther shrugged. "Maybe YOU just did not notice it before. Perhaps it looks Different because one of the local farmers stripped the sod from it so he would have extra fuel this winter. Or, maybe it was something more sinister, like grave robbers. Perhaps we should check it out to make sure the remains have not been disturbed; Unless you are _afraid_…You are not too afraid to check it out ARE you Jane?" He goaded looping the horse's reigns loosely around a tree branch.

"That is precisely what WE planned on doing." Jane announced brazenly, not even bothering to dismount from Dragon she merely urged the beast closer as Gunther approached the mound on foot.

Suddenly, a great serpentine neck reared up revealing what they had taken for an earthen mound was in fact great black dragon. As accustom to Dragon's presence as Jane was this one seemed an all together different kind of beast; Menacing…dangerous. Her mind froze with shock for a few heartbeats, she might even have screamed.

------------------------------

"_LEAVE_." The stranger demanded forcefully. The spirited mare jerked her reigns free from the branch and bolted. But he received no response from the other three. He let out an ominous growl; "_Leave_ or _die_!" The dragon's cold golden eyes squinted and he showed his fangs dangerously. He did not warn them a third time. He lashed out with his massive tail and sent the dark haired rider sprawling. Lurching to his feet he let out a beastly beast roar; "_NOW_!"

------------------------------- 

Dragon was beside himself with confusion. He had long imagined what it would be like to find another of his kind and long despaired that he was in fact the last. Now in one instant his world had been turned upside-down. He was not alone…he was rejected. Tears stung dragon's eyes as he arched his back and with a great leap took to the air; wings pumping and the wind in his teeth, Jane had all she could do just to hold on.

"What are you doing you crazy great lizard!" she screamed at him, "We have to go back! Gunther is still down there! We can not leave him behind!" Dragon did not respond. He was so consumed by emotion he did not even hear her.

----------------------------

Drake heaved a great sigh, grateful to be alone once more. Well mostly alone anyway. He took one great talon and set it on the back of the inert rider. The quilted grey doublet would be little protection if he chose to bear down, even a little, the frail human would be no more; Pinned to the earth like an insect in his master's collection box. What was to say he should not do just that? Stinking humans; disserved to die for all the pain he had been forced to endure over the years.

And yet…Who is he to judge all humans by his experiences. That one brief glimpse of the strangers seemed to imply things in this kingdom were quite different than he was accustomed to. Despite their necessary departure it seemed as if the young human with the red mane viewed the immature green as companion rather than mount and that was unusual to say the least. Drake snorted sending a puff of smoke curling up into the crisp autumn air. It had not been right that humans judged him and found him guilty of deeds done by others of his kind generations before he had hatched. No one cared that he had done nothing yet still spent most of his life as a slave. Someone should pay," Drake reasoned. "But if he were to take revenge on this starveling youth from a distant kingdom that would make him as great a criminal as those he despised. Better to let the creature wake, prove its malicious intent…as doubtless he would, and then eat him.

Yes, Drake reasoned, that was much more 'civilized.' But it would not do to stay around here waiting for those two interlopers to return. They would surely object…and that would be…messy. The great black dragon used his snout to flip the unconscious form over, coiled his tongue around one leg, drew the body onto his maw closing his fangs carefully to form a cage. With an awkward spring Drake left the newly made clearing and clawed his way into the sky. Taking off from the ground was painful His leather wings had been pierced with many flaming arrows as he made his escape. But once in the air he could coast and glide with relative ease…and matchless grace. Drake knew the wounds would heal just as so many others had over the years. Then, it had been a matter of survival, but now, he had all the time in the world.

---------------------------------

The young apprentice knight woke disoriented. He blinked but his staring eyes met only darkness. Is it night already? Gunther wondered straining to see if he could make out any familiar star patterns far overhead. But there were no stars. "Where am I?" he lay unmoving his ribs ached horribly and he racked his brain trying to piece together exactly what had happened. "I was riding back to the castle after spending several days in town with father. A dark shadow or something spooked Daisy and I was having difficulty controlling her. Then I saw Jane and that blasted dragon…DRAGON! His mind screamed and it all came pouring back… It was going to eat me! Then his heart skipped a beat…maybe it DID eat me. That would explain the lack of stars. Maybe he had been swallowed whole and was even now inside it slowly being digested. The thought made him wretch. Gunther rolled over onto his hands and knees. It felt like stone beneath him rather than sand or dirt. This was not what one would assume the inside of a dragon would feel like. But then again he had never been inside a dragon and had never heard of any who had and lived to recount the adventure.

Gunther groped about blindly like a mole exploring his surroundings with his hands; straining his ears for any clue. It may have merely been his imagination but it seemed he could hear deep raspy breathing and the steady thud of a heart beat. It could not be his own for the organ in his chest was pounding at a much faster pace. In point of fact it felt like a bird fluttering wildly trying to escape the cage of his ribs. I am not going to die…I am not going to die…I am not dead. He told himself nearly frantic.

Drake had no difficulty seeing in complete darkness. He watched the pathetic human crawling about the floor of the cave. He almost pitied the creature, almost. But Drake had spent nearly a century chained in a warren such as this; shut away from wind and sky, alone but for the humans who tortured and tormented him; Forbidden to associate with others of his kind. The black dragon knew all too well what it felt like to be lost in the dark. But there was no need for darkness now. With a quick intake of breath he shot a jet of flame into a pile of kindling he had collected illuminating the cave in a shower of sparks. The human, dazzled by the sudden brilliance squealed in fear, reared to his feet, and bolted into the nearest side passage like a frightened rabbit. _"You can not go that way."_ Drake called after the retreating figure but really could not be bothered to pursue him. If the creature fell to his death it could hardly be blamed on him. The great dragon stretched one forelimb and idly nibbled on a talon.

--------------------------------  
Gunther panicked. There was no other way to describe it. He only unconsciously registered seeing the darkness come alive with golden eyes as large as serving platters and the cool gleam of fangs, thick as his forearm and as long and as cavalry sabers. That, paired with the shock of going from impenetrable darkness to searing light in a fraction of a second, triggered some primal fear that sent the young apprentice knight fleeing for his life. Farther down the winding tunnel his footsteps slowed. Blind flight was hardly the sensible thing, especially over unfamiliar territory. But now that he had slowed, and considered his circumstance for a few heartbeats, it became clear he was in a cave…and it was lighter than it had been. It figured that should he continue in the direction he had been traveling he would likely come to an exit.

The light intensified and Gunther felt a spring return to his step at the prospect of emerging into the world once more. He had come only a short distance more when he burst into full sunlight only to see the path he had been following, fall away in a shear cliff. Hundreds of feet below a beautiful valley yawned temptingly before him. The warm sun picked out silver streams and sparkling waterfalls. The virgin forest clothed in autumn splendor took his breath away. But there were no signs of habitation and no going any farther. His only option was to turn around and go back the way he had come; back to the cavern where the monster doubtlessly waited.


	2. Darkness Opens Your Eyes

**Chapter Two: Darkness Opens Your Eyes**

-----------------------------------

Adapted Anglo-Saxon terms:

_Grēne: '_Green'meaning the race of green dragons native to Drake's homeland.  
_Cynn: '_kin family, kind, race' meaning other dragons  
_Cāsere Inwidsorth_: Drakes Former master, literally 'Emperor Sorrow' the name also means 'Evil Care'  
_Drēorsele:_ the name of the place Drake lived, literally 'Hall of sorrows'  
_Swǽtan Ēalond: _the kingdom Drake was from, literally'Bloody Island'  
Translations of any other A-S terms will be supplied within the text.  
----------------------------------****

Dragons have keen hearing Drake heard the tentative footfalls stealthy approach from the tunnel. So he did not fall after all, Drake snorted.  
"I-I-I am not afraid of you Dragon." A quiet voice called.

"You_ should _be_."_ The Drake said with a draconic smile showing his sharp fangs. "I am _not_ at all like that beast of yours. I could kill you easily."

'My beast?' Gunther wondered then it dawned on him, 'That is right, MINE!' It was a gamble but it just might work. "I will have you know that Dragon and I are great friends." the apprentice knight called out from around a twist in the tunnel. Gunther tried to make his quavering voice sound as intimidating as possible, "He would not like it a bit if you hurt me."

"You are _sadly_ mistaken if you think _I_ would be frightened by the likes of _that_ scrawny lizard." Drake snorted. "He is not even average for a _Grēne_. I have killed Dragons far greater than He."

"Y-you have K-killed other dragons?" Gunther asked stunned.

"Of course…Men too, plenty." Drake scoffed. He was a war beast; that what they did. Not that he had ever been given any choice in the matter. "Is it not so…with your…um…friend?" the dragon wondered. The thought of friendship between their two species seemed a blatant impossibility to him, but that HAD been the term the young human had used.

To Gunther the dragon's comment seemed so casual, so…for lack of a better word, 'human.' That and the implication that—where he was from, others of his kind not only existed, but existed quantity—intrigued the young man intensely. Gunther felt his fear evaporate and found himself skulking back into the cave to get a better look at the creature he was addressing. "We did not even know there WERE other dragons." The apprentice-knight admitted quietly. "Dragon says he has been searching for hundreds of years and he has never found a one. Where DID you come from that your experience is SO different from his?" Gunther eyed the beast speculatively. He WAS impressive there was no denying it. He lay coiled like a cat; Ebony scales gleaming like diamonds reflecting the light of the fire down the entire length of him. This creature was easily a third larger than Jane's Dragon, leaner and clearly of a fiercer sort.

Gunther felt those gold eyes studying him as well. Measuring him, a bit like his father did. Some small voice in Gunther's mind balked at the comparison…for some reason he hoped this creature would not find him as much of a disappointment as Magnus did. Gunther tore his gaze away self-consciously. For a few heartbeats he examined the large natural cave. Gigantic stalactites and stalagmites, the bones of the earth, cast eerie shadows about the cavern. "I am Gunther, by the way." He said quietly. It did not even occur to him that the dragon _might_ find it more difficult to eat someone he knew by name.

"Drake." The dragon said, taken quite by surprise at the human's affability, especially given that he had made it more than clear that he was a consummate killer. Still what the boy had said troubled him. Communicating with other war-beasts was expressly forbidden and the punishments were especially severe. Of the dozen or so Dragons stabled in the great hall Drake knew only a handful by name. Never-the-less, he could not even imagine being completely cut off from other members of his _Cynn_. It was practically inconceivable to him that this other 'Dragon' had been alone so long he did not even _have_ a proper name; his species was enough to define him.

Clearly, Drake did not know where he was at present, or in fact, how he had gotten here…except to say that it involved magic. His master, _Inwidsorth,_ was a sorcerer of great power and had spent much of the day conjuring on the tower heights. Drake watched, as dusk fell on the battlements the sky took on unnatural hues of green, violet and turquoise a clear sign that he was shaping dangerous _magiks_.

When night fell and the unearthly hues faded into the darkness the master's power took on a new form culminating in the mother of all storms. There had been no rain but Drake had never seen such lightning. One strike was close enough to tag the chain that bound him. Before he was thinking clearly he wrenched it apart and leapt from the platform in the dragon-hall. He was an instrument of death to any who stood between him and the quickest route to the sky. The archers filled the air with fiery bolts but he still made good his escape.

Then the winds screamed and tore at him. He battled them as furiously as any creature he had ever faced on the field of battle. Twisting, turning, diving…every second he had all he could do to prevent the breath from being driven from his lungs. His vision was red and spots danced before his eyes but somehow he managed to outdistance the unearthly storm. All at once, the wind vanished and Drake found himself plummeting earthward through the clouds trying every trick he knew to arrest his fall. It felt as if he had been tossed him from one end of the sky to the next, still he clung to the one brief hope that storm had surely carried him far from _Drēorsele_ and the war torn plains of the _Swǽtan Ēalond_.

So it was, that the three natives happened upon him meadow still shaken and in considerable pain. In his experience, strangers were enemies and even allies were apt to take advantage if they knew you were vulnerable. If Drake had been in top form, he likely would have been more congenial toward the strangers. And why not, he would have been able to deal with them easily had they proven false. As it was, the black dragon had been in no condition to take the chance. So he had driven them off. Shaking off his revere, Drake shifted his great bulk into something more approximate to a sitting position.

The movement caught the boy's attention once more "Zounds!" Gunther gasped, "What happened!" he practically sprinted the fifteen to twenty feet that separated them to get a better look at the dragon's forelimbs; iron fetters bit deeply into them and the flesh beneath them was torn and bleeding. The dark haired boy drew the dagger from his belt and attacked the restraints with fervor; tears blurring his vision. "Who did this to you!" he demanded.

"Humans," Drake spit the word thoughtlessly. The boy's actions stunned him so completely he found it difficult to even imagine this Gunther one to be of the same species as his former master. Maybe the boy was an _Ælf_, Drake reasoned…or a half-elf at the least. They were hard to find these days but it was the only explanation that made any sense at the moment.

"I am sorry." The youth whispered. "Humans can be cruel," He admitted. Then his voice turned suddenly defiant, "I hope you killed them!"

"Some of them," Drake confessed. "But mostly I just wanted to get away."

"You are braver than I am." The boy told him absently as he worked the fetter loose and moved on to the iron band half-grown into Drake's opposite forelimb.

"Who hurt you?" Drake asked sensing the pain in the boy's voice.

"My father…But I keep going back…keep hoping he will change." Gunther sighed forlornly. "He will not change though, and I will still get hurt the next time…and the next." He said with a shiver. Gunther had been having lessons at the castle for almost five years and he had never breathed a word of his private pain to anyone. He had known this creature for less than an hour and had already spilled his guts…Even so, he did not feel the least bit ashamed, and that surprised him. Drake understood. That made all the difference. Under his continued ministrations second fetter soon fell away. "There, I expect that feels better." He said.

Drake stretched and gently massaged his tender flesh. "It does." He said bobbing his head in thanks.

"I wish I had some salve or something to help heal the marks…I do not know if the scales will grow back."

"It does not matter." Drake shrugged thinking that perhaps he had been right not to eat this particular human. "I imagine you will want to be going back to your friends soon anyway. They are likely missing you by now."

Gunther looked away. Knowing what he said earlier had been a lie. He did not exactly fit in with the others at Kippernia Castle. In fact, his so called 'friends' probably would not even miss him. He was a loner. Somehow it had not really bothered him, till now. He could somehow sense Drake felt the same. "Would you have me leave you here all alone?" Gunther asked. "Is that REALLY what you want?"

"I-dunno." Drake mumbled sullenly scratching in the cave floor with one razor sharp talon. He had never been completely on his own before. Freedom was a bit intimidating. Hunting on his own with no one telling him where and when to make a kill he might make the locals angry then they would hunt him down. Drake had had enough of senseless bloodshed. "What are you offering?" he asked.

Gunther gathered up his courage and gently placed a hand on the lizards flank. It was warm to the touch and that surprised him. Despite his bold words earlier, Gunther never actually touched Jane's Dragon. Considering all the time Dragon spent basking in the sun he had just assumed they were cold-blooded like snakes and frogs. Of course Jane's dragon may just be lazy. Gunther suspected Drake was many things and lazy would not be classed among them.

The apprentice knight rocked back and forth from his toes to his heels as he reasoned out what he was about to say. "Jane's dragon… that is the Green you met earlier has a whole mountain of his own. It is full of caves like this one. He lives up there all alone. Of course He also spends a lot of time down at the castle with Jane. He is an orphan you see and has never been around others of his kind." Then nervousness overcame him and his words came out in a breathless rush, more characteristic of Jester than his own naturally reserved ways. "You might consider sticking around some. If you want to that is. You would be free to come and go as you like of course. Jane and the Green go on patrols for the king. I would understand if you did not wish to. You have likely had your fill of that sort of thing. But if you just, you know, want to talk about…things. I can listen." Gunther did not know what he would do if the dragon said no…and was equally worried he would say yes. It was true he competed with Jane about pretty much everything as it was. But this was not just a ploy to best dragon as well. He wanted a friend…a real friend. And it seemed like Drake needed one too.

"Perhaps…for a while anyway," the dragon answered thoughtfully. "From what you said, this seems like a relatively peaceful kingdom with no call for a war-beast like me. It is only fair I contribute somehow….I do not think I would mind flying you on patrols. If that is what the green does to earn his keep, I suppose I could do the same; provided, of-course that YOU are the ONLY one to mount me." Drake regarded him critically. "Do not think I would willingly submit to a handler anything like I had last time."

"I would not dream of it!" Gunther assured him, "And I will not let my father get his hands on you ether."

"You seem to assume I would let your father get his hands on YOU." Drake told the boy firmly then grinned showing his fangs and let twin tendrils of smoke curl from his nostrils. "I can…ah…handle him."

"I bet you can! Together we could give him quite a scare." Gunther was grinning too now. "And if that does not work you could always eat him…I expect he would be oily, Might give you indigestion, but it could not be that bad."

"I have eaten men for far less you know." Drake agreed then playfully added. "Come Elf-Boy it is time to fly." 

"Elf-Boy?" Gunther echoed raising an eyebrow incredulously. "Did you just call me ELF-BOY?"

"Well you are certainly not like any human I have ever met. Therefore, you must be at least half-elf." Drake grinned widely showing his long fangs. "As a rule I do not eat elves." The Black Dragon had to admit that elf or no, he genuinely liked this boy. If his friends were anything like him, Drake reasoned they would get along nicely. 

"Good to hear it." Gunther said, sounding something less than pleased…First Jane's Dragon thinks he is the tooth fairy and now, Drake calls him an elf…Jane would never let him forget it. The apprentice-knight sighed. Not for the first time Gunther wished he knew just who his mother HAD been If for no other reason than to settle the matter once and for all. Ah well, that was a matter for another time--As the big lizard had said, "It was time to fly!"  
-----------------------------------


	3. Shadows in the Light

**Chapter Three: Shadows in the Light**

----------------------------------  
Despite what Gunther thought, Jane not only missed him. She was worried for her fellow apprentice-knight. When Dragon finally calmed down she had been able to convince him to return to the clearing. But it was already too late. There no sign of Gunther or the strange dragon. "This is my fault!" The red haired girl exclaimed as she paced back and forth nervously. "The Knights code is quite clear. It was wrong to leave a fallen comrade behind. I should have done something!"

"Do not worry Jane… they will likely turn up," Dragon encouraged.

"We do not know anything about that strange dragon it could be dangerous." Jane insisted.

"Oh, I would say he is definitely dangerous…then again, so am I." Dragon announced buffing his shiny talons against the ridges of his breast then holding them out to examine more closely. "Still, I do not smell any fresh blood. In any case Gunther has never struck me as being particularly palatable and we both know he has got no taste." Dragon laughed at his own joke. "No taste, get it Jane?"

The red haired girl only rolled her eyes at her large companion. "Now is not the time for jokes Dragon. Just because we can not find any blood does not mean Gunther is safe. How often do you carry away a snack for later? Do you leave traces lying about?

"MMMmm." Dragon licked his snout. "Maybe we could search more later…After lunch?"

"No Dragon…We search now…And we will search all night if we have to. We must find him!" Jane was adamant as she climbed onto dragons back and urged him sky ward. It was hard to imagine training without Gunther. Their sparring, physical and mental both was trying at times, but she had to admit she felt safe knowing he was there to challenge her… keep her on her toes. If something HAD happened to the merchant's son she would miss him terribly.

--------------------------------

"Well this is Kippernium," Gunther told Drake as they drifted effortlessly on thermals high above the clouds. Sir Theodore insisted he and Jane spend hours studying and transcribing maps of the kingdom. He had never been as good at it as Jane was; now he could see why. She has flown over it and knew intimately what every squiggle and obscure notation represented. Gunther suspected he would find the exercises easier as well now that he had seen the whole spread out like a living carpet beneath his feet. "Kippernia Castle should be about 30 leagues that-a-way and Dragon's mountain rises up from the earth like a great tooth just beyond it."

----------------------------------

Jane and Dragon flew in the conventional search pattern beginning at the clearing where they had last seen Gunther and traveled in progressively larger circles scanning the ground below intently but the only movement they saw was their own shadow soaring beneath them. Suddenly the shadow wavered and became two as the black dragon dropped from high above them.

--------------------------------

"What is up?" Drake grinned seeming to hang in midair beside the startled green for an instant. "Beautiful day for flying, yes?" Gunther likewise called out to Jane. The red-haired girl wondered at how well the other squire's voice carried over the sound of the wind…he did not even appear to be shouting. Her wonder increased when Gunther ducked his head and the black dragon literally flew circles and barrel rolls around them.

Jane was speechless. She knew quite well that on his best day, Sir Ivon's apprentice could barely mount a horse. How Gunther managed to keep his seat, bareback and upside-down, astride a dragon mystified her, she had nearly fallen to her death when Dragon tried a similar stunt some months ago.

Getting no response the dark haired apprentice knight decided to needle Jane just a bit more. As if in response to his thoughts the black dragon dipped a wing and effortlessly shot past the Green. Gunther's words drifted back to Jane, "Last one to the castle has to clear the weeds in the moat."

The challenge seemingly catapulted Jane and Dragon from their stupor and in a heartbeat they were totally engrossed in the aerial contest to catch up to the larger beast; as soon as they did so Jane called out excitedly; "Give our regards to the leaches." Bold words the green Dragon smiled in appreciation to his red-maned rider. It would not do for Gunther to get all uppity now that it appeared he had a dragon of his own. Still Dragon got the uncomfortable impression the larger beast was toying with him. In the end they touched down in the courtyard at the exact same instant.

Moments after they had alighted in the courtyard a welcoming committee emerged to get a close look at them. One was doubtless the king. Drake recognized him by his crown if not immediately by his royal bearing. The man's upturned mustache struck the black dragon as being somewhat ludicrous. But Drake knew better than to underestimate nobles, he had even come to expect their little idiosyncrasies. After all even _Cāsere Inwidsorth _had his butterfly collection.

Drake coiled his tail around his hind feet, held one forelimb to his chest and bowed his head low before the Lord of the castle. "Most esteemed Majesty, I _Draca Nihtscūa_; commonly Drake Ebonshade, Do humbly petition your extreme forbearance in the prospect of obtaining residence and employ within the sheltering borders of your peaceful demesne."

"What did he say?" King Caradoc gazed about, confused by the dragon's 'high flown' language. "Theodore?" the king asked an elder knight that stood by his right hand. The man in question looked somewhat chagrined by his liege lord's willful ignorance to the dance of courtliness. In a discrete whisper he translated, "He says his name is Drake and he would like permission to stay."

Gunther swung his leg over and slid effortlessly down the black dragon's flank and gave a curt bow, which was respectful without being subservient. "Yes majesty, there is plenty of room in dragon mountain. I thought perhaps he could stay there. Drake will not be any trouble, I am certain of it."

"Well I suppose that would be up to Dragon, would it not?" the king said. If there was one skill King Caradoc II had mastered since he had been forced to take the throne in his elder brother's stead, it was that of passing off responsibility. "It IS his home and he should decide whether he wishes to share it or not. What say you Dragon?"

"I…Well…I suppose…that would be all right." Dragon faltered taken off-guard by the question.

"That is it then." The king smiled. "Welcome to the neighborhood!" 

The king's pronouncement stunned Drake more than it had Dragon; where he was from, Humans, especially Royals consider Dragons property. He, of course, knew nothing of this king's hands-off approach to rule. But it was clear by his words that Caradoc not only granted the Green freedom of the realm but recognized the dragon's dominion of a potentially strategic piece of property within his kingdom--granting him at least equal if not superior standing with lords and other human nobles.

Princess Lavinia had been hiding behind a potted topiary at the edge if the courtyard now she clapped her hands and revealed her gap toothed grin for all to see. "Hurray…Hurray" she shouted gleefully making her toy dragon wings flap in excitement. Now we have TWO Dragon friends. Thank you! Thank you…you are the best king-daddy ever!!" She announced, hugging Caradoc's leg almost toppling him over. "Not so hard princess." The king gasped gently trying to disentangle the little girl so he could pick her up in his arms.

The king's advisor approached Drake. The tall human with the two-toned hair and drooping mustache reminded him of a blue heron wading about in the shallows of the marsh as it hunted the weeds for small fishes. He had always been rather fond of the birds, they seemed… decisive in their actions. "Now that that is all settled, please, allow me the honor of extending our curtsy to you Drake Ebonshade." The man bowed hand to heart, much as Drake himself had done. "I am Sir Theodore knight marshal of Kippernia Castle. As it happens I am also the resident antiquarian. I recognize _Draca_ as an ancient form of Drake of but as I would think your surname _Nihtscūa _would mean 'shadow of night.' Some of my most oldest texts make reference to similar words in the language of _Ellorgǽst_. I have long wondered about those mysterious people; although I have passing familiarity with the language we know almost nothing about them. Perhaps you can shed some light on the subject."

"Your knowledge does you credit Knight Martial… Night shadow would also be an accurate translation. The old tongue is rather obscure even in _Swǽtan Ēalond. _It is true some words are still common, especially place-names, but the language has mostly fallen out of use." Drake said, surprise in his husky voice. "What you call the language of _Ellorgǽst_ is surely what we call _Ealdhlāfordcynn_ the 'language of the ancient kings.' It is a language of power. Only the _Superl apm gelæ,_ 'the most learned,' have a deep understanding if it. My former master, _Inwidsorth,_ is one such, which is how it happens I have acquired some knowledge of itI was attached to the household of the_ Cāsere_ in the mighty castle of _Drēorsele _though that place was never home to me. _Ellorgǽst_ in the old tongue means 'Spirit from elsewhere.' Likely that is how any from _Swǽtan Ēalond_ would feel should they venture into this peaceful realm. I am a world-stepper and a stranger here, though I must admit no matter how bizarre things seem to my eyes, I would just as soon not return from whence I have come; for it is a cruel place of much bloodshed." Drake explained.

Sir Theodore nodded in understanding. "Well," he said, with a slow smile, "Consider yourself, a stranger no more. Young Gunther here vouches for you; I have known the lad for some years now, and I assure you he is not easily impressed. As the old tongue says, you are _Eaxlġestealla_ which is to say Friend…and in any language we welcome you to Kippernium."

Again Drake was taken by surprise by the openhandedness of these people. He wondered if the learned warrior was aware of the true complexity of the ancient tongue. _Eaxlġestealla_ did not simply mean friend it meant 'shoulder-companion' and was the most personal form of comrade. Even among his _Cynn_ Drake could not hope to be more than _Nŷdġestealla,_ a comrade in battle. Socialization among war-beasts was strictly forbidden. More often the dragons thought of themselves; and by extension the others of their race, merely as _Þēowas_, which meant slaves. But the term _Eaxlġestealla_ did somehow seem appropriate when he thought of the dark-haired young squire…for where did the boy ride if not perched betwixt his shoulders?

Only days before, such things would have been unimaginable to Drake--even now he found it was hard to believe. The great black dragon counted himself lucky that his head long flight from captivity had ended crash-landing him in the midst of this isolated pocket paradise. He could see himself spending a good long time here among these strangely liberal minded people. The only thing that prevented him from being completely overcome by his tremendous good fortune was the gnawing terror that his master was still out-there. The empire of _Cāsere Inwidsorth _already stretched from the bloody isle to the inland sea; there was nothing he would not do. It was only a matter of time before the man's insatiable hunger drove him to see the whole world eclipsed in the shadow of sorrow.

The master would see Drake's escape as a personal affront. Doubtless he would go great lengths to reclaim his most prized slave; whether separated by a continent or the void of time and space itself separated them _Inwidsorth _had the boundless resources both martial and magical at his disposal. Sir Theodore's books and the mysterious _Ellorgǽst_ had found their way here somehow; just as Drake himself had. He must plan for the day the mighty Emperorwith his armies and dragon-riders would descend on this idyllic vale and rain down such devastation as these simple fisher folk could not imagine.

The black dragon saw himself as the only one with the necessary ferocity and blood-thirst to distract and delay the hordes. Could he sacrifice himself for humans he had only just met--spending his life dearly so these people might have time to flee? There was no question in Drake's mind that if the sorcerer were to take him again he would not be permitted the luxury of death. Could he live knowing he had failed to protect these innocent folk? If he failed there was no doubt they would be swallowed in darkness, enslaved like chattel, till the end of their days.

Gunther seemed to sense the dragon's dark thoughts. He stretched out his hand the way he had seen Jane do countless times and scratched the boney ridge over Drake's golden eyes. "Easy." The apprentice knight soothed. "Whatever it is, we will face it together."

-----------------------------------


	4. Matters of Context

**Chapter Four: Matters of Context**

Note: I am aware that if one takes the J&D episode list as being chronological the 'tooth fairy' and 'Dragon rules' do not follow one after the other. I however caught the series in rerun so in my mind, they did. I view each episode as a stand-alone incident rather than try to weave my narrative around that of Master Baynton; I choose to incorporate elements of his work into my own seems appropriate. As a result, please understand my chronology does not attempt to reflect the episode list. If you find this particularly AU, I apologize.

Adapted Anglo-Saxon terms:  
_Inf wīdre gwindan:_ Drakes home when he was young. literally meaning "a remote place reached by flight"

_Þēodscipe ds Eorðscræfe _the location of the 'battle pits' where Drake was trained:  
_Þēodscipe _meansDiscipline, _Eorþscræ_ can mean ether Cave or Grave: Drake considered either translation more than fitting.

----------------------------------

Gunther was Just about to introduce Drake to Sir Ivon, Smithy, Jester, Rake… even Pepper had finally ventured from the kitchens to see what all the fuss was about, but Dragon pushed himself forward instead and invited: "Well, Drake-o, If you are going to be bunking down with me… You are probably eager see my mountain." The Green Dragon shifted his weight from one foot to the other and his tail nearly took out a stack of barrels near the stables in his eagerness to be aloft. "I have some wonderful dragon runes…Since you are so good at obscure languages you might find them interesting."

"Dragon, we were going to figure them out together" Jane said quietly. Confronted with this new situation Jane did not want to admit she may have been secretly relieved that there were no others like dragon. She was his best friend and no one could come between them. She squashed the mild feelings of jealousy knowing she could not to fault her friend for being excited at the prospect of finally having someone around to answer his questions. She just had to trust that their friendship meant enough to Dragon that he would not forget her. They had just been through too much together; like the time she had mistakenly eaten the dragon berries and lost her memory. Time and again Dragon proved he was a true friend. "I am going too!" She said scrambling up dragon's side before he could take off.

"Coming?" Drake held out his forearm to Gunther.

"We will be back later." The dark haired squire told Pepper in apology, since she was one standing nearest to him. Gunther grabbed a hold of the scaled forearm and climbed the great Black dragon as if he were a tree; placing his booted foot on Drake's calf then bringing up his other foot to the dragon's knee. With a short jump Gunther's free hand reached the Iron ring loosely encircling the socket joint where one wing branched up from Drake's muscular shoulder blade.

Before their previous flight the young squire had been reluctant to use the ring or its attached chain to pull himself onto position as for fear of hurting the black dragon. Gunther would have liked to remove the seamless bands altogether as he had the shackles on Drake's forearms. But the black dragon had assured him that the twin iron rings had been placed bracelet like around his wing joints so long ago he did not even think of them any more. As he had grown, links were added to the chain connecting the rings across his back and provided a rider something solid to hold on too.

Drake tried to reassure the young human that he would be quite safe. All war beasts are well schooled in combat flying whether the rider is bareback or heavy-handed with bridal and battle harness. Drake knew quite well how to protect a frail human from the elements. Flying with just the minimal lead was actually rather refreshing; unlike the more complicated platform-rig his former master favored, those simple metal bands caused the black dragon no discomfort and did not hinder his maneuverability in flight.

What DID hinder his ability were the numerous tiny holes, flaming arrows had left in his wings. Drake knew how painful it would be to take off directly from the courtyard as Dragon had done. Instead he snaked his way up and around one of the castle turrets and leapt from the parapet into the air. The first time Gunther had flown with Drake, the beast had been able to launch himself smoothly off the cliff outside the mouth of the cave where the two had 'met'. But this time young squire saw how much the Dragon's injuries hurt him. Gunther was determined to do what he could to help, and that would mean he would have to talk to Smithy. The dark haired squire sighed at the prospect…

When Drake finally joined Dragon in the air, the green asked, "What kept you?" a hint of playful superiority in his voice.

"Nothing for you to worry about, small fry," Drake retorted. "Lead the way." Gunther could not help but notice how much the interplay between the two dragons reflected his unusual banter with Jane. He had been too proud to admit his hurts on more than one occasion. Like the day Rake was too busy to play bandy-ball and Jane invited him to complete the teams with Smithy and Jester.

Gunther had never actually played the game but he had watched the four friends countless times. It actually felt good that they finally asked if he wanted to join in, even if it was only as a last resort. Turning down the offer had been one of the hardest things he had ever done. He had been a bit curt it was true; Jane might even have been able to hear the bitterness in his voice that came with knowing very well he was not likely to get another chance.

But the truth was Magnus had been especially upset about loosing dragons tooth. As a result, Gunther's ribs pained dreadfully whenever he exerted himself. Not to mention, that short hours before he had burned the breakfast cakes and his loving father had used a hot fireplace poker to remind him to pay better attention to what he was doing. He was grateful Jane was not in the mood to spar or the pain would have just about killed him.

As the dark haired squire carefully polished Sir Ivon's varied array of weapons, he had watched from the tower as the uneven threesome tried to play the game with dragon. That was an unmitigated disaster; in the end Smithy and Jester were probably as bruised as he was; 'Come to think of it,' Gunther furrowed his brows at the memory, ' That incident had been when he had first discovered Smithy's secret; A wonderful wooden box carved with a maze of knot-work and inlaid with mother of pearl. The container itself was probably quite valuable, but as far as Gunther was concerned what was inside the box was beyond price. A wondrous salve, worlds better than the horse liniment he had been using to ease his various hurts.

Gunther had been crossing the courtyard when he overheard Smithy offer Jester some of the salve for his bruises after the match. When the others were all at dinner, the merchant's son crept in to the forge and helped himself. For form sake, Gunther had asked pig if it was all right that he used a little of the cream. Pig never betrayed a trust. Once the dark haired squire had even told the animal why he needed more of the salve and promised not to take too much. The effect of the ointment had on his burn was nothing short of miraculous and his bruises faded in a matter of days…but the dark haired squire had never quite got around to telling Smithy about the incident. As potent as the cream was, Drake's hurts would require far more than his did, such a quantity was sure to be missed. Gunther felt bound to do what he could to help the black dragon, even if it meant confessing his earlier transgression to the soft spoken smith.

o-o-o-o 

They arrived in the central chamber of Dragon Mountain in short order. "This is my cave!" Dragon announced holding a paw to his ear to hear the resounding echoes. "Dragon is Soooo handsome." The green called out again. "It is great fun Drake. Try it!"

The black dragon raised a ridged eyebrow as if to say 'I can see you really HAVE been alone a great long while.' Still the introspective beast recognized his reluctance stemmed from a long history of unsuccessfully trying to reconcile his own draconic pride…with the greater reality that doing anything that could bring you to the attention of those with power was a tremendously bad idea.

Gunther had never been this far up the mountain before and was equally concerned with not looking like a fool, but in this instance the young squire saw the situation as being a lot like the bandy-ball game. If he did not give it a shot then he knew he never would. Surprising both Jane and Dragon; Gunther cupped his hand to his mouth, threw back his head, and made his best wolf impression. "Yip…yip…Aarroooo yip…ARRooooo!" the cacophony of sound bouncing about the cave was exhilarating. It made Gunther feel so alive…like a child again, so much so, he half wanted to scream, 'Magnus is a crusty old badger!' At the top of his lungs and let the echoes take it as a declaration of his budding independence. Gunther knew that would be going a bit too far…especially in mixed company. The howl had been enough. As it was he had never seen Jane's green-eyes quite so big. Gunther shrugged and sent her a lopsided grin. She shuddered and turned away.   


As the sound died away Dragon led them to a wall decorated with markings. "These are Dragon runes." The Green explained. We think my father left them for me. Jane and I have been translating them…but its slow going. This one is dragon of course…that one is blade. We think these are birth & death, and those are love and flight. This one is Short-life, that is to say, humans.

Drake got a far away look in his golden eyes. "Where I am from, There are ways a human can live far beyond their natural span," he said softly, "And things that can kill a score of dragons in a single afternoon—who is to say which is the short life then?" the black dragon asked.

"So what do YOU call them?" Dragon asked quizzically

"Many things; few of them very nice," Drake scoffed, "Seriously, the _Cynn_ of _Swǽtan Ēalond_ mainly refer to the masses of humanity as 'ground-pounders' because they have no wings. It also describes the way the earth shakes at their passing when armies of thousands are on the march."

"I have seen war…But only from a distance." Dragon nodded understanding. "Its like a black stain stretching across the earth. Armies look and act like ants; except they are mindless...they destroy whatever they touch. Dragons are above such things; our hides are far too thick for such petty concerns."

"I wish that were true." Drake whispered. Jane could not help but compare him to Dragon. Admittedly her friend had been through some harsh times. He had seen much during his three hundred years roaming the planet but he had not lost his irrepressible optimism. It was hard for her to imagine the life Drake must have lead that would make him so jaded. She could not help but suspect Drake and Gunther had become such fast friends because both were dreadfully moody and had the same sardonic approach to life. Even so, she wanted to understand the black dragon...as much for his own sake as for Dragon's "How old are you?" Jane asked. The question was usually all the encouragement Dragon needed to tell his life's story. She wondered if the seemingly world-weary dragon would need additional encouragement to do the same.

Drake did not disappoint: "About five hundred I should think. I hatched at Inf wīdre gwindan in the spring and lived at the rookery with my family while I was a dragonet. I was not yet beyond my first century when the soldiers came and took me to the battle pits at Þēodscipe ds Eorðscræfe. I could barely fly still I underwent rigorous training in that labyrinthine underground. That was a difficult time when I never saw the sun my trainers drilled all the slave-beasts ceaselessly in the skills we needed to survive then they thrust us in to the arena where we fought each-other and various other creatures for sport. A hatchling must be particularly strong and quick to outwrestle an angry boar or a giant python but I did, many times. Nobles enjoy wagering on the outcome of such life-and-death contests." Drake heaved a great sigh at the memory of those leering faces.

"I did well in the ring and was rewarded with many victory wreaths. I might have been able to make a good living for myself there. But, when I came into my second flame I was classed too dangerous to continue as a Gladiatory combatant. So I became property of the Imperial Army. Some of the renown I earned in the ring followed me from the battle pits and I was blooded early. I had several riders in the flight corps, some more tolerable than others. My name was not unknown and neither were my deeds in combat apparently I was slated for _greater things_." Drake said the last two words like a pronouncement of doom and reared up on his hind legs, arching his back and spreading his wings wide, in the oblique lighting of the cave Dragon and Jane could see the lattice of scars crisscrossing his glossy hide and the small jagged rents in the velvet sails of his angular wings. She had not noticed that Drake's Wings were shaped more like a Falcon while Dragon's were more like the wings of a hawk she wondered if, like the raptorial counterparts, the two dragons were perhaps very different sorts of beasts.

"After several major skirmishes I was chosen to be part of the royal array at _Drēorsele _keep" Drake continued his story. "That is where I came to the _Cāsere's _attention. I have fought in countless campaigns. Twice I nearly died in battle." As the big dragon moved, muscles shifted beneath the scales on his breast making them shimmer like black pearl. In the oblique lighting of the cave the three observers could clearly see a series of deep scars on his breast. Noting their gaze Drake explained, "These were made by the claws of a Gold dragon in thrall to the enemy. This one here--." He pointed to another thick scar on his abdomen. "--was made by a barbed ballista bolt…if that were not enough, while I was recovering I overheard some of the soldiers plotting to finish the job the bolt had begun. In my weakened state I had no choice but to put an end to them…messily."

The red-haired girl blanched, looking somewhat disturbed by his wording. Though training to be a knight, it was clear to Drake she had not yet been blooded in battle. He had never before felt the need to justify his actions, much less to a skinny human female…he found himself doing so none the less. "_Cāsere Inwidsorth_ has been my master for almost one hundred and fifty years, 75 of which I have served as his primary mount. The enemy offered enough gold to finance a small kingdom to any who could take my head. The men I killed intended to poison me to collect the reward. I had to act decisively if I were to convince any others the risk outweighed the gain. Even so I lived under the shadow of that threat till I…left the Emperor's service rather unexpectedly about two nights ago."

"A human one hundred and fifty years old? He must be ancient beyond belief!" Jane gasped.

"_Inwidsorth_ is a Sorcerer still very much in his prime…" Drake said the words through grit teeth. "The man is a thief of power." He snarled, "Where I am from there are many humans who dabble in such things…but he is master in more than name." Drake's eyes took on an icy gleam and he shifted his weight uneasily, hunching his body in a way that protected his scarred underbelly.

---------------------------------------


	5. The Nature of Things

**Chapter Five: The Nature of Things**

  
Adapted Anglo-Saxon terms:  
_Inf wīdre gwindan:_ Drakes home when he was young. literally meaning "a remote place reached by flight"

_Wyrm:_ Dragon, in the story, specifically an adult dragon.

_Note:_ The Runes and their general meanings are from the A-S 'FUTHARC' runic alphabet, the song is mine.

Note: I hope you will not find my explanation of draconic biology to be too far removed from that of Master Banyon to be acceptable in this venue.

----------------------------------------

"What about the My Runes?" Dragon tapped the wall with his claws impatiently in attempt to bring the conversation back to the topic that interested him the most rather than continue about subjects that obviously upset the black dragon. "Do you recognize any of them?"

Drake settled back on his haunches to examine the carvings in the smooth stone wall. He half crouched and circled his hind feet with his lean tail. Having recognized the difference in the way Drakes wings were shaped Jane could not help but notice the other characteristics that made each unique. She knew Dragon learned by imitation and as a result many of his mannerisms seemed very human… Dragon admitted he had learned to fly watching birds and fruit bats. Days spent watching giraffes taught him the value of his long neck and crocodiles in the far off savannah taught him to use his tail to best effect. As frustrating as it was finding only dumb beasts that shared his characteristics Dragon had made a point to learn as much as he could from them.

It seemed Drake's education was much more formal and rigid. He had the benefit of being around others of his own kind all his life yet he had been told he was a beast and a slave. Jane thought it possible that background was evidenced in the way he carried himself. Over all, Drake was both longer and leaner than her green friend. Both his posture and the way he positioned his long neck, arched back and curled his prehensile tail about himself, gave Drake an air of subdued grace she could only describe as somewhat feline. His long saber like fangs and claws only added to the impression. The red haired knight's apprentice studied the Black dragon carefully but she did not let it distract her from what he was saying for she was as eager to learn the secret of runes as Dragon was;

"Most of what is known among the _Cynn _is oral tradition" Drake began, "which is why the master's try so hard to keep War-beasts from communicating with one another, knowledge is dangerous. _Inwidsorth_ would likely be content if dragons were mute creatures knowing only what our masters tell us. I was one of the few in the pits who knew how Dragons live without human interference. As a dragonet at_ Inf wīdre gwindan _I got to see dragon community in action. Even when I was lost in the darkness of _Þēodscipe ds Eorðscræfe_ trying to recover enough strength to survive the next round of competition, memory of 'The Rune-Song' eased the terrors of the day and let me rest." The great black dragon veiled his golden eyes and, in a softly purring voice that was half-song half-chant, he began to recite the words he had learned so long ago: 

**_Ur_** the _aurochs_ is a tasty meal, **_Fé_** is golden _wealth,_ _**Madr**,_ the _man_ yearns to seal,

_**Naud** _is great _need_, who craves such;_** Hægl: **hail_ we feel the frost-giants touch.

_**Is** _is the _ice_ winter's High King and **_Ár_** is _early_ when comes the sweet spring.

**_Ger _**burnsbrightlyit is the summer _sun_,**_ Ear_** the _grave_, Autumn's glory done.

_**Eh** _isthe_ Horse _in endless toil,**_ Daeg_** is the longest _day_ he overturns the soil.

_**Os**:_ the valley's_ mouth _the great wyrm court.**_ Beorc_** the _birch _gives supple support.

**_Þorn_** wicked _briar_ makes fledglings cry, **_Æsc _**the_ ash_ tree climb up to touch the sky.

**_Ac_** the _oak_ tree grows broad and strong; **_Yr_** the _yew _roots run-deep and live-long. 

_**Lagu** _spans the _ocean_ and the wine dark _sea_; where **_Ior_**the_dragon_s still fly free.

**_Rad_** is the great _journey_ it makes us whole; **_Eþel_** is the shrouded _domain _of the soul.

**_Gyfu_** Magic's _gift_sustains the dragon's light; **_Cen is _**thesecond _fire_ burning so bright.

**Peorð **is a _riddle_ rune always answer true.**_ Wynn_** is my _joy_ that forever rests in you.

As Drake sang Gunther could feel the sibilant power of the dragon's tongue. His eyelids grew heavy as the ethereal lullaby eased his cares away. But, just as the dark haired squire felt himself drifting toward sleep, Drake bit off the last line with a snap of his powerful jaws. The great beast smiled to himself, seeing the dark haired Squire catch his breath as the spell was broken. 

"That was beautiful Drake." The boy whispered running a hand lightly across the dragon's ebony scaled flank.

"There could have been more" Drake explained switching back to a more conversational tone, "but that is all I rememberWhen mymother sang, I was usually cuddled around her tail taking my nap. I remember she always scratched marks in the dirt while she sang, but I was too young and too exhausted from play to watch what she did. I am sorry I can not be of more help to you. I do not even know if your runes are from the same language but that is what she used to sing to me."

"Your mother?" Dragon wondered aloud…While his kind were neither male nor female Dragon thought of himself as male and considered the one who engendered his egg to be his father. Drake apparently thought differently.

  
"Oh, she was a beautiful Golden _Wyrm_." Drake beamed, "The other dragon's called her Mǽran, meaning Glorious. I remember she was so gentle and so patient. Even when I got into fights with my nest-mates. There were five of us in all. I had three brothers, but they were all Browns. My sister looked dusky-brown and that protected her from the soldiers but she was a Bronze as was our father. His name was Heaþodēor but I never knew him. He did not stay long in the community. While I was training in the pits one of the Veteran Golds risked much to tell me my sire's name in the old tongue meant 'brave in battle'…and that was how he died. The way he said it made me think they had been on opposite sides of the war but respected one another none the less. That is a rare thing in _Swǽtan Ēalond._"

"I never heard of dragon's having two parents the way short-life's do." Dragon looked puzzled. 

"I never knew _my_ mother." Gunther responded automatically. Despite all the horror Drake had to endure later in life; it sounded like his earliest memories had been happy ones. Gunther could not help but wonder if his life would have been different if he had been raised by his mother rather than Magnus. As a boy he had always been alone when the nightmares and waking dreams left him staring wild eyed into the darkness. Would his mother have let HIM lay by her side? Would she have sung to him till he sleep had come at last?

The Black dragon did not seem surprised, by either comment but the tip of his prehensile tail ran lightly down Gunther's arm lending silent reassurance, returning the caress the boy had given him earlier. However, Drake's main attention was focused on Dragon, and it was to him he directed his explanation: "Well it is true any _Wyrm_ can turn broody and lay eggs." Drake agreed, "But that always results in a natural pair; two eggs, one the color of the parent the other its twin: Gold with Bronze, Black with Silver, Brown with Red, and Green with Blue. As I told you, I was not part of a pair. I hatched from what is called a royal clutch. You see, in the wild some dragons choose to couple as my parents did. In our case that resulted in five eggs but I have heard of clutches with many as ten. I have thought of trying to find a mate when I get older: a Gold, Silver, or Bronze to couple with. If you wanted to Couple it would probably have to be with a Brown, Red or Blue, because their body type and size are more compatible to yours. A royal clutch can produce dragonets of any color. There is no telling what color the hatchling will be till the egg splits. Even so it was a matter of much debate among the adult dragons. Dragon hatchlings are all pretty much the same size in the beginning but some shades grow faster and larger than others."

"So then, Dragons of the same color do not mate?" Dragon asked, not actually wanting to admit that until he had come face-to-face with Drake he had assumed that, if there were other dragons, they would be green like him.

"I did not see any during my time at the rookery at _Inf wīdre gwindan_…but I do not know anything about any other Wild _Cynn_ Communities.Most of my experience is with the Imperial army. War-beasts were not permitted to couple; and commanders confiscate any eggs as soon as they are laid. Pity anyone going into battle with a broody dragon. They are unbelievable ferocious, the trouble is they are just as likely to attack an ally as an enemy."

Dragon tilted his head sideways and his tongue protruded from between his jaws as he mulled over everything Drake had said. He tapped one claw on his chin then suddenly his eyes opened wide and he regarded the larger beast. "Everything I have learned so far seems to suggest I had a single parent…If they always lay pairs, do you think there might be a Blue dragon out there somewhere that was laid the same time as I was?"

"Unless something happened to her." Drake agreed, "Not all eggs hatch you know. Neither do they always hatch at the same time. The other half of your pair could have died a century before you crept from your shell or she could still be an egg hidden away in some human's treasury. Spoils of war, you know. A dragonet will not hatch if it is not in a safe environment. The conditions must be just right."

Dragon had not known any of those facts…In fact it surprised him just how much he did not know about his own kind. Even if Drake could not be much help with the runes there was plenty he could help with. The black dragon mentioned many things even in passing…things he took for granted yet to dragon, they might very well be the answer to things he had wondered about all his life. Like this 'second fire' Drake made mention of it twice now and Dragon had no idea what he meant.

The Green wriggled in eagerness then checked himself before Jane could remind him that It would not do to pester his new companion so much all at once. After all, they have several hundred years to discuss the mysteries of dragon-kind. Dragon agreed with the silent rebuke he saw in her bright green eyes. It was probably best to take things slow. In the meantime Dragon decided to do his best to be an amiable host. "Well you have seen my bedroom," he said, "let me show you the rest of the mountain so we can find out where yours is going to be."

"As you wish," Drake agreed lurching to his feet.

------------------------

After exploring the cave system for an hour or two, the black dragon discovered a cavern very much to his liking. Gunther judged Drakes proposed lair was about half way up the mountain; no where near as high as Dragon's 'home space'. And though the way would not be easy the Squire reasoned he could make the climb from the valley floor. Though a full-grown man in armor might have some difficulty if he did not know just where the hand holds were. That particular defensive feature was not lost on the black dragon but at the moment he was more concerned about the ledge outside the cave mouth being large enough to accommodate his larger frame during take-off and landing.

Jane noted it provided a great view of the castle and the ships bobbing in the estuary beyond. She suspected the entrance was positioned at just the right angle to catch the first rays of morning sun. Dragon did not like to have the light intruding on sleeping place much before noon; But Drake admitted he always enjoyed watching the sun rise.

The black dragon paced the room spreading his wings wide and stretching his sinuous neck as far as it would go as he peered around the sandstone cave. "This chamber is just about perfect, But, Do you mind if I remodel it a bit?" the black dragon asked, "I have been dreaming of having my own place for centuries and I can see the possibilities."

"Do what you like; just do not bring the mountain down." Dragon grinned.

"I will be careful." Drake answered earnestly, somehow not understanding it had been a joke.

Gunther yawned and stretched. 'Where had the day gone?' he wondered. He had second watch on the battlements tonight and needed to get some rest before then. "We should be getting back to the castle soon or we will miss dinner." He said reluctantly.

"Miss dinner?" Dragon pretended to look shocked. "Oh the horror!" He held the back of his hand to his forehead. "I suspect Pepper is making turnip soup, would not want to miss that, right Jane? Quick! Climb on my back! I will have you to the castle before it has a chance to congeal…or melt the soup ladle."

"Dragon." Jane sighed shaking her head at his comment. But she did as he suggested.

Drake wordlessly offered his forelimb to Gunther and in a few brief heartbeats the two dragons leapt from the ledge and sailed effortlessly into the gathering dusk. 


	6. Food for Thought

**Chapter Six: Food for Thought  
**

Note: Dragon Cakes: _Botulus_ (Latin) what was used to feed Gladiators in ancient Rome. It was thought to increase strength and ferocity. In sausage form it is still a popular breakfast food in the British Isles; more commonly known as black pudding.

---------------------

The two dragons lounged in the royal gardens while their respective riders went into the kitchens for dinner. Dragon took three cabbage heads from a wheeled barrow and proceeded to juggle them as skillfully as jester. One-by-one he threw then high into the air and caught them in his gaping mouth with a satisfied gulp.

Drake's golden eyes were wide with astonishment if not outright disbelief. "H-how did you?" The big beast faltered then shook his head. "I should think…"

"What is wrong Drake-O…Mountain lion got your tongue? I take it dragons do not juggle where you are from," Dragon smirked.

"I should say not!" the black dragon whispered in undisguised awe. "Jewels are smallest and most agile of winged lizards. In the wild, it is their only defense against predators. They can not flame and tend to be a bit scatterbrained; even so, jewel-lizard are natural show offs and popular pets among nobles. Their owners take pride in teaching them tricks. But, I have never heard of one that could do as you have done…And the rest of us, we do not have time or opportunity for…entertainment."

Dragon looked smug as he took two more cabbages from the cart. With a flick of his wrist the green sent the first rolling down his forearm. The second followed the first seconds later down his arm and across the bridge of his neck then up into the air where he snatched them with a great smacking of his lips and a satisfied burp.

"Playing with your food again Dragon?" Gunther asked, bringing his wooden bowl from the kitchen to sit on the garden wall beside Drake. Truth was, Sir Ivon's apprentice rarely ate in the kitchens with the others but in this instance Rake, Jester, Smithy and Jane brought their supper into the garden as well, in an effort to include the black dragon in their company.

"Drake, this is Jester." Jane began the round of introductions.

The young man in question. "I am the royal entertainer." he grinned producing six balls from his motley blue-and-white doublet and juggled them with a bit more flair than Dragon had. The young man caught the balls, bowed low with a tiny tinkling of bells and in an effortless movement, reversed his bow transforming it into a back flip.

Drake nodded in silent approval and inclined his head in a polite bow. "Brilliant." He said admiringly, hoping Dragon would not attempt to copy the flip as well. The black dragon did not think his heart could take that level of surprise.

Jester motioned expressively to the tall blond in a warn leather apron. "This is Smithy; he is in charge of the castle stables and the forge."

The smith was much less expressive than Jester but his greeting seemed no less heart felt. "Welcome Drake," The young man said running fingers through his unruly locks. "Gunther tells me you have been hurt recently…There is a salve that may help. You are welcome to what I have…I can get more."

"Thank you master smith, you are most kind." Drake said and was surprised to see the burly lad blush. "This is Rake and Pepper" the soft spoken smith introduced the two other members of their company.

"I am the castle cook." A dark haired slip of a girl announced almost bouncing in her eagerness, "And Rake here is the one responsible for this marvelous garden full of all sorts of good things to eat; like radishes, and turnips, parsnips, parsley, rutabaga, beans and cabbage of course…" the girl rambled excitedly pointing out each section of the garden while the dark haired boy beside her looked on proudly.

"I am happy to make your acquaintance." Drake said in a tone that would make any courtier proud. "I must ask, Master Gardiner; how do you feel about rodents among your greenery?"

Rake looked some what startled at being addressed in such a fashion by the great black dragon. "I am no master, please, call me Rake…." The boy said shyly peering through his long bangs, "And I do not much like rodents, sir dragon."

"Well that is all right then." Drake said, since they were all going about their meals he went after, what to him was to him, the tastiest thing in the garden. "If you do not mind..." With practiced ease the black dragon slipped the tip of his tail into the mouth of a near by burrow and wiggled it snake like. Meanwhile he arched his long neck over the neat garden rows where he had spotted another entrance to the same warren. With consummate skill Drake threaded his long tongue into the hole like a hummingbird after nectar. Using the muscle as a poacher would a snare he fished out a still wriggling bit of fur, and drew it into his mouth as swiftly as Dragon had devoured those cabbages. Repeating this tactic several times in various burrows about the garden the black dragon polished off a-half-dozen of the creatures in no time at all.

"I can cook the conies if you prefer," Pepper told him hands clasped at her breast. Her wide-eyes and earnest tone spoke to the fact that, she feared her culinary talents would not be considered valuable by the noble dragon. Drake was a beast of importance in his own kingdom. He had won glory in battle and served as the Emperors chosen mount; one could argue that he was among the five most important beasts in _Swǽtan Ēalond_. But no matter his status, he was still a slave, with fewer liberties than the lowest human thrall. Everyone in Kipper castle treated him with honor and respect but Drake was still taken aback that the girl would actually feel hurt if he did not want her to serve him.

The black dragon was quick to disabuse her of the notion, "I would not want to distract you from your regular duties Mistress Cook. But I wonder if you know anything about making Dragon cakes."

"Cakes…I love making cakes!" the girl practically clapped her hands in eagerness. Her unbridled enthusiasm reminded Drake very much of King Caradoc's little daughter and the black dragon could not help but wonder how much time the princess was permitted to spent here in the kitchens with the castle staff. Pepper practically glowed with satisfaction as she recited: "There are tea cakes and sponge cakes with custard and trifles with fresh jam…" she counted each off on her fingers one at a time.

Gunther rolled his eyes at the girl's discourse and Drake suspected 'Miss Pepper' could go on for quite a while in that vein. He cut in as politely as he could and explained, "The cakes I speak of are some what different than the usual sort. They are sometimes called _Botulus_, and are a staple for humans and dragons alike in the armies of _Swǽtan Ēalond. _I expect someone of your skills would have no trouble at all baking them. The recipe is no great secret; barley, oats and crumbled crusts of stale bread are mixed with blood, milk and suet. The resulting mash is flavored with salt, pepper and mint. Then it is poured into apan about as big around as the lid of a barrel with sides as high as your wrist and baked it till it becomes almost biscuit like. I can usually eat two at a time but they are quite filling.

"That sounds like what I use to stuff sausages; I could try making a really big batch. There might be some trouble about the pan though." Pepper frowned, twirling one of her long braids in her fingers in contemplation.

"I can make you a new baking pan Pepper, It should be no trouble." Smithy told her, his startlingly blue eyes shown almost as intently as the cook's at the prospect of a beginning a new project.

"That would be wonderful!" the girl gushed; following the smith as he moved off toward the forge. With that, the party began to break up. Rake yawned and began "putting his tools to bed," then his good-nights, thanking Drake for ridding his garden of pests. The young gardener was particularly impressed that the big dragon had not trampled anything in the process.

Dragon got a bit testy at the unspecified recrimination saying that, "It was not as if he meant to land on that particular patch." Still he noted "The things HAD to be called 'squash' for a reason." Jester and Jane tried not to laugh at the memory of a flummoxed Rake, hands-on-hips regarding a vegetable-spattered dragon. They knew from past experience that when it came to incidents involving his garden…laughter would only vex the somewhat touchy agriculturist. Instead the two young people excused themselves to go off to entertain the Prince and Princess before bed time. Dragon went with them leaving Drake and Gunther alone.

"I fear Pepper is not a very good cook." The dark haired squire admitted scraping the last of the 'stew' from his shallow bowl, swallowing it with a look of extreme distaste. "But, there are some advantages to being the merchant's son. I am a bit more lenient then my father is. When he sends me around to do collections for him, I have been known to make…certain allowances. As a result I am on very good terms with both the village butcher and baker. Over the past year or so I have amassed quite a bit of credit of my own and am sure they can get, or make, what ever you need."

"Even burnt _Botulus _is still edible. But, I expect I would miss not having a good one now and again," Drake admitted, "And I can hunt for myself of course. My ancestors learned long ago that eating something belonging to someone else causes no end of trouble. But I expect you can point out which herd-beasts the locals would not miss. I can not imagine how Dragon manages. Honestly, I do not think I could fly if I ate as much vegetation as Dragon does. It is terribly gassy; I am surprised all that cabbage does not make him flame-out at the slightest sneeze, like a cook stove with a stopped up chimney."

Gunther looked quizzically at the black dragon, "As I understand it, that gas is the very thing that makes Dragon able to fly and flame. He says it is all about balance…If he flames too much then he is left too heavy to fly."

"By the dragon-star!" Drake exclaimed, "You mean to say that he has never been kindled properly? Three-hundred-years-old and he still resorts to the tricks haughty dragonets use to prove they can do what the big _Wyrms_ do? That must be maddening!"

"He does not know of any other way" Gunther defended the green mildly, "Remember, YOU are the only other Dragon he has ever seen."

"I suppose he would not take it very well if I tell him he has been doing it wrong." Drake scuffed his feet in the soft loam at the edge of the garden trying to put himself in Dragons position and failing miserably to do so. They were quite literally from two very different worlds. Drake shook his head, "Maybe if I just show him the possibilities…"

Gunther wondered what exactly the black dragon had in mind but Drake clearly had meant the comment as thought given voice and had not directed it toward the young squire so Gunther figured it was best to let the matter rest for the time being.


	7. The Powers that Be

**Chapter Seven: The Powers that Be**

---------------------------  
Note: Even if you happen to live in a fantasy world….physics is still your friend. There is no need to re-invent nature if you don't have too…proving once again that no knowledge is inconsequential. ;-)  
------------------------  
Gunther walked the battlements which strung together the stout towers making up the outer defenses of Kippernia castle. He leaned on his pike briefly staring out into the night before turning to continue his trek. No matter how much he complained at the necessity of keeping such a vigilant watch in peace time, Sir Ivon's apprentice had always liked walking the walls at night, and tonight he felt doubly privileged.

The young man smiled to himself as he watched a shadow, darker than the night detach itself from the tree line and gallop across the field. The young squire had always had exceptional dark-vision, though it suited him to pretend otherwise at times. Even so, Drake was nothing but a sinuous flash of movement in the dark.

Earlier in the evening Gunther had used the Smithy's salve to anoint the dragon's wounded wings and forearms. As he had done so they talked about duty and many other things. Having been raised a war-beast, often among young soldiers, Drake was surprisingly eager to hear about the young squire's training and responsibilities. When Gunther told him he would be taking the night watch on the walls later that night the Big Black Dragon mentioned that, save for night raids on enemy encampments, he had usually been tied down and penned after dark. His keepers had been concerned he would try to slip his bonds and escape into the night. In the end it had come as much a surprise to Drake as it had to his keepers when he had actually done so. 

Now, for the first time, the big black dragon was free just to run or do whatever he pleased hidden by the velvet cloak of night. At the moment he was frisky as a young colt in the paddock; the watchman could just about make out his new friend running pell-mell about the field on all fours, wriggling like a puppy in the grass, pouncing on things unseen from the heights. Then with a short jump Drake took to the air, flying low, almost touching the grass then swooping upward in a series of complex spirals, dives and rolls.

Gunther's heart still beat fast in his chest at the memory of crouching between those massive wings as they looped Jane and dragon in the air. He had had the chain to hold on to of course, but it had felt as if there was something else that kept him secure in place. When the apprentice knight shared this observation with Drake earlier in the evening the dragon explained that, under certain circumstances, moving objects generate magic. One of the flight instructors at _Drēorsele_ Keep casually demonstrated the fact to his human students. The man filled a pail with water and grasped the handle after swinging the pail back and forth, to generate adequate magic, he actually brought the pail clear over his head and back several times.

The cadets were always amazed how the water clung tight to the bottom of the pail and not a single drop spilled out. Later they would learn to perform the same feat with buckets of rocks. Contests were held to see how long they could sustain the necessary magic with each arm. Not only did this go a-long-way toward developing the muscles they would need to direct their beasts and wield weapons during aerial combat, it also helped make the youngsters fearless flyers familiar with the forces that would help protect them during high-speed maneuvers. Gunther wanted to try spinning water himself at the earliest opportunity. But, Drake confided that nature-magic was not the only thing that had held him in place on that first flight, nor would it be. Dragons have magic of their own, and Gunther was confident Drake would never let him fall.

Gunther was so glad Smithy's salve had taken the sting from the burns in Drake's wings. As it was, they had used nearly all of it coat the wounds But, the blond had assured Gunther he could get more in a few days. Some thing in the way the blond had said it seemed particular. As Magnus' son he had long been schooled to notice, and exploit, such tell-tale signs in others--while concealing them himself. He noticed there had also been an uncharacteristic sparkle in Smithy's blue eyes which lead Gunther to suspect there was some mystery about the salves origin that might well deserve further looking into. But that was a matter for another day.

A familiar hand settled on the young squire's shoulder, startling him out of his revere. 

"I expect you should be out there enjoying the night with yon beastie." Sir Ivon told him gently.

"I honor my duty sir. You have taught me that much." Gunther smiled at the man who, in many ways, was more 'father' to him then the one that had given him life.

"Ach laddie you have passed the test. I did not expect you to try to shirk your responsibility. Sir Theodore and I both agree you ought to have the next few days off, 'till Drake gets settled in at least. Janie can use some time to study on her own, as can you," The weapons master said patting Gunther's shoulder companionably.

The young Squire could not remember ever having heard Sir Ivon call the other knight's apprentice _'Janie'_ to her face… But then, there were a lot of things the man said and did when it was just the two of them that he did not normally do when others were around. The squire had never been able to figure out if that was because the warrior was afraid word would get back to Magnus that he was not as harsh with the boy as he was being paid to be, or if the discrepancy came about purely because man was in-fact less brusque and more private than he pretended to be. In any case, though Gunther had been tempted to many times, He had not shared his private hurts with the Scotsman the way he had with Drake. No matter how close they got, they were in essence still master and apprentice and that distance separated them. Even so, Gunther respected the old soldier like no other. 

"Do you want to walk down with me?" Gunther offered. "I had hoped to introduce you to Drake."

"I am in no hurry lad; there will be plenty of time for that. But there was one thing I did want you to think on--," Ivon said fidgeting with the mace hanging at his belt.

"What is that sir?" Gunther asked cautiously.

"--Nothing bad young-un; just consider whether Drake might be here…because of you. I have seen the way you watched Janie and her beastie day after day…If you desired what they have, strong enough…and long enough… Well, whishes are powerful things. Some would call them magic. If that is true, than your destinies are bound together--just as Jane and dragon's are, that is…something you can not just walk away from."

"I think understand sir," Gunther said cautiously, "I could not ignore what I feel for Drake if I wanted too. Friendship is not something I have a lot of practice with…But then neither does Drake. If I DID wish him here, I suspect he may have wished me too. What ever it is, I am certain it was meant to be."

"The words of a knight…and a dragon rider," Sir Ivon said smiling as he ruffled his apprentice's dark hair. "So be it."

Gunther took that as a dismissal. He bowed politely, wished his mentor 'good night' and went to be with his dragon.


	8. Community Service

**Chapter Eight: Community Service**

----------------------------------

_Interesting research tidbit:_ Kipper comes from the Old English word _kippian_, meaning to spawn and referred specifically to salmon or herring. During mating season the fish can be taken close to shore with baskets or nets. But the rest of the year the fishermen would have to venture out in their boats to catch them. More work for less fish, as a result what you get must be preserved. The verb, 'to kipper' means to preserve meat by rubbing with salt or other spices before drying in the open air or in smoke. (This last is seen in the next chapter)  
---------------------------

_Skipp:_ Old Norse, meaning 'ship owner', original origin of 'Skipper'   
_Nixie:_ Water Sprite, Germanic mythology: Nixes are like mermaids but can assume various shapes. They sometimes do favors for humans, particularly in teaching them bewitching music, but can also be untrustworthy and cruel.

_Jüngling:_ Gernan, boy

------------------------

Dawn found Gunther sound asleep cuddled against Drake's stomach hugging the dragons tail to his chest just as Drake himself has done as a dragonet by his mother's side. The black dragon lay curled with his back against the scooped out contour of a sand dune. Though silted eyelids he watched the sea birds wheeling lazily overhead and listened to the waves gently lapping in the estuary. It seemed such a pleasant way to start the day.

Drake carefully raised his head and stretched his long neck. He could not help but smile seeing the dark haired lad sleeping beside him. The black dragon exhaled carefully sending a small puff of warm air across the boy's arm and face. Gunther nuzzled sleepily into the smooth snake-like scales on the underside of the Dragon's tail but did not wake immediately.

The dragon tried again, this time using the sensitive tip of his tongue to flick the hair by the boys left ear. This time the boy stretched catlike and mumbled "I thought you had decided NOT to eat me."

"Just keeping my options open elf-boy." Drake grinned teasingly, "Are you awake now?"

"Getting there." The young squire stretched again and rubbed his eye with his balled fist. "It was very generous of Sir Ivon giving me some time off… Have you thought at all about what we are going to do today?" Gunther sat up finally, arching the stiffness out of his shoulders and running his fingers through his sleep rumpled hair. He carefully trained it to stay behind his ears and out of his face.

Sometimes Gunther wondered what it would be like of he had Jane's mother take her shears to it so it would hang in his face the way Rake's did…maybe he could even let the back grow enough to wear in a tail at the nape of his neck. If it were longer he might even be able to convince it to curl. But Magnus would never agree…Gunther could almost hear him growl, "No boy of mine is going to go about looking like an unkempt peasant!" the gray-eyed young man sighed to himself, 'Image is everything' or so the merchant said, unfortunately truth often turned out to be something quite different.

"I had it in mind to go to the harbor…Do you know if any ships came back damaged two days ago?" the dragon asked.

"That would be _Nixie's folly_!" Gunther said surprised, "But how would you know about that? Captain Skip was out alone, no one really knows what happened.

The man swears he got caught in a huge storm and barely made it back to shore but the watch and the other fishermen insist the seas were calm," The apprentice knight shook his head ruefully, "Clearly, something happened orpoor_ Nix_ would not be in such a state. Skip can not even afford to make repairs. The King has a section of the treasury allotted to help offset storm damage but there is no proof of any storm everyone is saying Captain Skipp has become a mooncalf." 

"The captain is not crazy, I assure you. He was caught in the same storm that dropped me here. Things were rather hazy and confused. I know it was night when I escaped _Drēorsele_ Keep then the wind took me. I was fighting the winds trying to keep from crashing but it was near dawn when I saw the ship floundering. I recall it quite clearly since I was not sure whether ether of us would survive at the time. The wind strained the ship's sails almost to breaking just as it did my wings. I saw the main mast give-way. Until recently I have not had the best relationship with humans; But, I suppose I identified with the sturdy little vessel more than a little. I remember hoping the ship would make it."

"Despite her name, _Folly_ is a good ship and Skipp is a good man." Gunther assured the big dragon "I am sure he will be quite glad someone is willing to corroborate his story." He had always liked the old sailor. Skip was one of the few captains that did more than fish the estuary. Several times a year the man ferried Magnus to one of the big ports farther along the coast. That meant Gunther was completely free of the merchant's influence for nearly a week at a time.

As if that were not enough reason to like the man, one year, the captain had given him a shiny penny-whistle. Magnus did not allow him such things. But, when the Gunther tried to refuse, Skip insisted_ Nixie_ wanted him to have it as a solstice present. The young squire still cherished the instrument, though he had never played it where anyone else could overhear. The truth was Gunther had been rather upset when he heard the Villagers saying Old Skip had lost his mind and He was glad to learn it was not true.

Drake got down on all fours and let out a monstrous yawn then said, "Do you want to walk, ride or fly to the harbor? I expect most of the villagers have not seen me yet…I do not want to frighten them into doing something rash."

Gunther was surprised by the dragon's forethought, coming from a kingdom where Dragons seemed almost as common as horses he would not have expected Drake to consider how the villagers would react to seeing a strange dragon. When the squire gave voice to his thoughts Drake laughed out right, "Dragons are common enough its true, but if a war-dragon, not in full battle harness under the command of a rider wearing the colors of the local militia, were to show himself in a civilian area the people would turn the ballista on him as a spy. I suppose if dragons and humans were not forced to live so close together we would not need to be quite so careful. As it is, just because I was accepted in the castle I do not expect all the people here-about to have gotten the news. Where people are uninformed…things tend to happen."

"I do not expect us to have any problems but I will ride if it would make you feel better." Gunther said swinging himself into position. Traveling distances on land Drake adopted a quick four footed lope, it was a smooth ride but somewhat more sinuous than traveling by horseback. Unlike his previous experiences with horses, Gunther found he felt just as comfortable riding dragon-back on land as he had in the air, and it was nice to have someone…intelligent to talk to.   
--------------------------

It was not far to the harbor, and most of the fishermen were already far offshore casting their nets. Captain Skipp sat cross-legged on the ground mending a wax jacket beside his broken boat. "Captain?" Gunther called out slipping his leg over Drakes side and sliding down to the ground. "How are you?" he asked the grizzled sailor.

"Da, I 'aint crazy if that is what you be meaning." The man growled not bothering to look up.

"I know that…Drake, my friend was caught in the same storm. He saw you having difficulty." Gunther said coming close enough that his shadow fell across the jacket lying in man's lap.

"Saw me you say?" the man looked up still needing to squint in the sunlight.

"I did sir." Drake answered, his much larger bulk drawing closer and blocking the early morning sun all together. "As it happens I have a proposition for you."

"I aint in the habit O' gettin propositioned by lizards neither: especially, not first thing in the morn." The man answered wryly, "Still, speak yer mind."

Drake shook his head to dislodge the unlikely visual the captain's remark spawned, and tried his best to sound 'businesslike.' "You need a mast for your ship… the wood needs to be seasoned to make them strong. As I understand it, that can take months or years. I can get you a seasoned piece of timber suitable for a mast… by this afternoon, perfectly air-dried. It should still take you a day to install it. In the mean time I would like to borrow your sail… or have an old one of you have an extra."

The sailor got to his feet tugging on his long white beard as he thought over the dragon's words. "A seasoned mast by afternoon you say?"

"Yes captain--" Drake said letting twin columns of smoke drift from his nostrils meaningfully, "Dry as it needs to be, strong and true."

"As it happens I _have_ got a spare sail I would be willing to trade, the edges are a bit worn, but the cloth is tight-knit," The captain offered.

"That should do nicely." Drake gave he captain a formal bow.

"Then you 'ave got yerself a deal sir dragon." Skipp said, clearly reasoning he got the better part of the bargain. He was already looking forward to seeing the look on the other fishermen's faces when they see him back in business, his reputation restored. "I will have the sail ready when you bring the mast."

"Happy to be of help captain Skip," Gunther smiled. As climbed to the dragon's back he added "One thing though, I would appreciate it if my father did not hear about the kind of company I have been keeping these days." Even as he said the words he knew that, even if the old captain said nothing about Drake, others would. He was going to have to face Magnus, "At least not right away," The young man gave voice to his hope.

"Sure-nuff" Skipp nodded understanding the full import of the boy's words. He did… after all know Magnus quite well and knew the old opportunist could be irascible to say the least.

Gunther sighed with relief. "Then I bid you a Good-morning captain."

"My morn is lookin' mighty fine, jüngling…thanks you and Drake here." The man smiled and waved as and the two took to the air. "Clear skies to you both!" he called up to them.

"Fair winds," Drake rumbled back, doing his bet to match the old sailor's sentiment. Then, he banked to catch an updraft and swooped delicately away.


	9. Divergent Destiny

**Chapter Nine: Divergent Destiny**

This chapter got really long so I had to break it in half to keep it manageable…on the plus side…the story got longer by a chapter. Its 14 now including the epilogue…it was 12 when I thought it was done…so –bonus-- :)

**-----------------------------------**

Interesting Research tidbits:

_Fresh cut wood from a tree may contain from 30 to 300 percent water. The surface dries more rapidly than the interior. Through control of drying conditions, it is possible to minimize cracking and shrinkage during the drying process. Ship builders generally prefer air-seasoned timber; but the process is slow and uncertain, requiring months or years for the larger ship timbers. Kiln drying of green lumber to a moisture content suited to boat construction will produce material fully equal, if not superior to, air-dried stock, and in very much less time._

----------------------------------

Soaring over the wooded hillsides it took Drake no time at all to locate a fine fur tree that would suit the captain's purpose. It was nestled close among other trees so it grew straight and tall, without many branches to have to contend with. Drake toppled the tree by shear draconic bulk; half leaning, half wrenching the tree from the ground. Once felled, Drake expertly used his claws, tail, and teeth to remove the stubby branches. 

"Have you done this before?" Gunther asked as he watched the dragon work.

"I have seen it done." Drake shrugged, "Not all dragons are classed as suitable for military service. Browns, for example, are a bit too…even tempered to excel as battle dragons… they are pressed into work gangs to do this sort of thing." He explained. Once the branches were off, Drake started stripping the bark off with his teeth.

The big dragon quickly found that this was not as easy as it had appeared. In small quantities tree-sap was not half-bad…but mixed with so much wood pulp, it got sickeningly sweet and tremendously sticky. Drake almost gagged, tongue protruding snake-like from his maw, a shiver tan down the entire length of him.

"Let me help." Gunther invited pulling out his belt knife. "Were your brother's particularly docile?" the squire inquired congenially, giving the dragon a moment to recover while he chipped at the bark with his knife. Gunther wished he had known to borrow a drawknife or an adze from the village carpenter but he made do with what he had; even using a piece of sandstone to rub the flakey bark away.

"Well I suppose my brothers had a bit more spine than most browns." Drake answered thoughtfully. Learning from the boy's example he found that once Gunther had loosened the bark with his knife Drake could use the rough edges of his scales to strip the bark. They got into an easy rhythm and Drake continued the discourse. "The lot of them could not very well have me as a nest-mate, without learning to stand up for themselves. I used to delight in baiting them. Mother was not amused; I felt the sting of the _Thorn _more than once because of it too." The black dragon mused.

Gunther mulled over the dragons words for a minute or two as they worked then quoted the line from the Rune poem back to him, **_"_**Þorn, wicked briar, makes fledglings cry." It was surprising how easily the words came to mind the song's cadence made it easy to recite. Though Gunther suspected a human rendition could never be as memorable as Drake's performance had been.

"Good!" The black dragon grinned, showing his sap-crusted-fangs. "That is exactly thorn I was referring. You know almost nothing of life in _wīdre gwindan_ still; you solved that line of the riddle intuitively. Mother dragons sometimes need to take a switch to hard-headed fledglings just as human parents sometimes do…It just takes a bit more to…get the lesson to sink in. But what can I say? A dragonet needs to glide before it can fly…and learning hurts sometimes before we get it quite right." The black dragon explained sagely.

"Which would be the next line, right Drake?" Gunther beamed from ear to ear. "In order to fly free you need Æsc****the_ ash_ tree. Fledglings must first climb up to touch the sky." Sir Ivon and Sir Theodore played at riddles games before the hearth on long winter evenings but Gunther had never been particularly good at them, till now. 

"Exactly," the dragon golden eyes gleamed with pride. In short-order the two friends settled down in the shade to rest for a bit as they surveyed the green-wood lying naked on the loamy soil. Drake looked thoughtful as used a splinter to work the sticky sap from between his teeth and off his fangs. "But, I was telling you about the conscripts, was I not?" Drake recalled.

The young man had been, likewise trying to use damp soil and leaves to clean the sap off the blade of his knife. But, the dragon's comment made him cease that activity. "That is right," Gunther confirmed, leaning forward, hungry to learn more about his dragon's life in that far away kingdom.

The boy's enthusiasm made the Drake's chest swell, inspiring the beast to give voice to what had long been a burden of his heart; "There are few wild dragons in _Swǽtan Ēalond. _Most are hatched in imperial hatcheries.But armed forces prefer freeborn and devote much time and energy hunting out _Cynn_ communities. When a rookery is located they drive away, incapacitate or kill the adults and process the dragonets. Some get classed on the spot and sent directly to the battle pits as I was. Others receive other training and are sold to towns or villages as labor-beasts. "

The black dragon got a far-away look in his eyes. "I have often watched them when I got the chance… to see what my life would have been if I hatched brown, like my brothers, and not ebon-shade. I still find it odd they envy war-beasts. They expect someone like me would find work, such as this, menial. But I always found it refreshing to know that there were beasts devoted to creating rather than destroying. Being here, with you is one of the few times I can remember being really satisfied, just to be myself."

"I know what you mean." The boy whispered; the words came tight in this throat. The black dragon felt the emotion behind them and used the finger-thick tip of his tail to flick a length of hair from behind the boy's ear affectionately…Gunther instinctively lifted a hand to restrain the lock behind his ear once more, then thought better of it, and let the dark curtain hang free. Appearance was NOT everything. Truth is its own reward.' the merchant's son smiled; fully content.

----------------------------------

When both had rested and cleaned the worst of the sap off themselves, Drake motioned for Gunther to stand back and he used his breath to temper the wood. He did not breathe fire instead he exhaled a steady stream of super heated air; drying the beam evenly. He repeated the process till the wood hissed and jets of steam leaked from the wood but it did not blacken or burn.

After an hour or more of careful drying Drake let the wood cool then examined the mast again for any cracks or imperfections; finding none the dragon was quite satisfied. It took some maneuvering for Drake to hold the massive beam: grasping it with all four sets of claws and twining his tail around to steady it as he took to the air. Yet Gunther still managed to cling to his back as Drake awkwardly winged the mast back to the port. 

Captain Old Skip was quite satisfied with the work they had done…and even more so when the black dragon told the harbor master and all the other fishermen how he had seen _Nixies folly_ fighting the unnatural wind. Drake left no doubt in any ones mind that the captain had needed all his skill to bring the ship in to port at all let alone mostly intact. Skips reputation was restored…and his ship soon would be as well. To say the man was happy was something of an understatement. He gratefully offered the dragon his second best sail.


	10. Getting Comfortable

**Chapter Ten: The Firebrand **

_Glass consists mainly of silica (sand) the temperature must reach approximately 3,600°F (1,982°C) to melt the sand so it can be poured, blown, pressed or molded. Because of the presence of iron in sand, glass with a greenish color mostly results; sand of exceptional purity, white sand, is sought for high quality glass. _

* * *

"Why did you want a sail anyway?" Gunther asked finally, as he folded the heavy cloth into a more manageable shape to hold on his lap as they flew.

"Dragon said I could remodel the cave, remember?" Drake gave the apprentice knight a playful smile.

"If you plan on making curtains…I do not know what I will do." Gunther shook his head in disbelief.

"Nothing so common elf-boy" Drake sniffed rolling his eyes in mock distain. "I will need you to get a piece of chalk too."

Gunther's eyebrow quirked in disbelief, "Chalk?" he asked.

"Yes chalk, you have that here do you not?" Drake huffed, pointing his nose in the air and exhaling a thin tendril of smoke.

What use a dragon could possibly have for chalk mystified him but Gunther figured he would never find out standing here debating with the big lizard so he simply shrugged, and went to procure a piece from Dame Salter. The young squire knew Pepper's mother, like most of the other village fishwives, used chalk to keep a tally on a piece of slate to record how many racks of fish each had drying by the shore and how many were salted and packed away to be smoked later. The young squire easily obtained what the big dragon had requested.

* * *

Drake flew with Gunther back to the small stretch of beach where they had spent the night. Together they stretched the sail out on the shore and the black dragon used his tail to sweep a large pile of fine white sand onto the sail. Once the squire was once more situated betwixt his wings, Drake gathered up the corners of the sail in his talons and flew the bundle back to his chosen lair in Dragon Mountain.

The black dragon was painting heavily from exertion once he reached the cave mouth and several of the holes in his wings had begun bleeding again. A fact, for which, Gunther berated him soundly. "This had better be worth it." The young squire growled irritably as he daubed the angry wounds with his handkerchief.

The raw edges were unbelievably tender. Drake had all he could do to keep from flinching away from the boy's well meaning ministrations. "You... fuss… like… a… hen." The dragon gasped, through pain-grit teeth. Even so, he was touched anew by the boy's concern. The throbbing eased some once he had rested.

Next Drake arranged himself on the floor of the cave off to one side of the entrance and instructed the young squire to use the chalk to trace a generous ring around him on the cave floor. Gunther obeyed without a word, completely clueless as to what the dragon was about. Drake paced around the circle motioning for gunther to correct it here and there till it was more kidney-bean shaped than oval. Then he dragged the cloth full of sand to a place just behind the outline and dumped it there letting a small coating of sand fall into the marked area but not enough to obscure the line.

"Like the dune from last night." Gunther nodded believing he had solved the mystery at last. "You are making a bed."

"I am," Drake confirmed, "but not exactly like last night." the black dragon handed the sail to Gunther and told him to stand back. The squire moved a little way back, but not far enough for Drake's liking. "Over there, by the entrance," the large beast specified.

Gunther obeyed… then watched in awe as the great black dragon reared back his head and let loose his flame. The knight's apprentice had seen Jane's Dragon breath flame before and thought that golden jet was quite impressive. After all, it was no small feat to render a field of weeds to ash in a matter of moments…but that was nothing compared to what Drake generated.

The black dragon directed his white hot flame first to the area inside the chalk circle heating the stone until it blazed red like iron in Smithies furnace. Every so often, the dragon back-winged sending a shower of fine sand from the back of the pile cascading forward onto the super-heated ground till the dune began to look a bit like the crest of a wave; the surface began to hiss and crackle sending off thick black smoke.

Jane and Dragon saw smoke billowing from the cave and came to find out what was going on. "Stay back!" Gunther called somewhat startled by the sudden arrival of the other two. Drake must have anticipated their appearance however, because he used the opportunity to alter his flame. The temperature spiked and the blaze shown blue-white and so hot Gunther's breath was almost painful in his lungs and he felt the need to shield his eyes from the blast.

The stone within the chalk line began to crumble and fall away and the sand pile began to melt the outside of the dune developing a glassy sheen coating the dune now it ran sheet like across the bank and ditch Drake had made smoothing out the rough edges. Drake repositioned himself only once to blast from behind so both edges were melted evenly and coated with glass. When Drake was finished and the whole has cooled sufficiently there was a gently contoured crystalline resting place, a secure redoubt, for the now utterly exhausted dragon.

"What was THAT!" the green dragon gaped Goggle-eyed.

"_Gyfu_ Magic's gift sustains the dragons' light; _Cen_ is the second fire that burns so bright" Gunther said recalling the line from the rune song. Drake shot him an appreciative smile not trusting his voice not to crack from exertion. Gunther smiled back but it was a tired smile. For some reason it seemed his strength, much like Drake's, had drained away with the fire. He leaned his back against the wall of the cave and breathed in the fresh outside air.

The black dragon had come to know his limits well over the years and was very aware how close he had come to exhausting himself completely. It battle such a thing could prove deadly, he rarely used so much power in one concentrated blast and the other occasions had been in a last ditch attempt to save his hide… but here Drake felt reasonably safe…this time he had done it for what? Simply to show off for an under-sized green and a couple of ground-pounders…It felt wonderful to be so…blatantly frivolous. But had they been sufficiently impressed?

The look in the green dragon's eyes seemed to imply that it had been. "_I_ can not do _that_." the smaller green shook his head in complete wonder.

Drake sat back and clasped his forearms across his chest and could not help looking a bit smug. "You could…If you knew how." The black dragon whispered hoarsely, "I will help you if I can… a kindling quest is a personal thing. But it is the only way to ignite the magic lying dormant within you."

"Dormant magic? What do you mean? What is this about a quest?" Jane asked confused.

"The magic is a dragon's birthright…But it is something each must discover for themself. Having never had someone to guide him, dragon has yet to explore that aspect of himself." Then turning his attention to the green Drake explained, "I am sure your flame is impressive Dragon, but without the magic there can be no control. You need to kindle the magic in order to master the flame. But once you have done it…you will be amazed at what you can achieve. I found the key to my magic even before the soldiers came to _Inf wīdre gwindan_ and it grew within me in the battle pit till I achieved my second flame. You can do the same…It will just take a bit of time."

Now, Gunther understood what the black dragon had meant the night before when he said he needed to find a way to showing dragon the possibilities. He had done that and more. The young squire could see both Dragon and Jane were eager to learn everything Drake wished show them.

* * *

Dragon found it difficult to believe that Drake's ability to fly and flame was rooted in his control of the magic. "It is all about gas!" the green insisted letting out a rather dramatic belch to emphasize the point. "If you burn up the gas then you can not fly, it is as simple as that."

"But I CAN fly." The black dragon said and proved it by hovering a few feet off the ground.

Drake was capable yes; but given the condition of his wings, and knowing they did not have more of smithy's salve to ease the pain, the dragon straining to stay aloft made Gunther feel faint. "Stop it!" the boy called frantically positioning his body in such a way that the war-dragon could not stir from the lair. It was getting late and they would have to be getting back to the castle soon but the dark haired apprentice did not want to risk further harm to his friend.

Drake eyed the boy critically, not understanding his objection. He had been a slave far too long not to bristle at the tone of command. Now that the big dragon had tasted freedom, it would not do to allow oneself to be bossed about by a human…even one he was rather fond of.

Gunther recognized the danger glimmering in those golden-eyes and realized the impossibility of his situation. In a heartbeat he changed tack and appealed to the Green for support, "Please Dragon." the young squire entreated, "Drake really should not be flying till we can get more salve for his wings. I know it, you know it…How difficult would it be for you to bring him something to eat and stay with him until tomorrow?"

'How difficult could it be?' Jane suspected Gunther had no idea the Dragon's fascination for cows, was because he liked their singing. She suspected the black dragon had substantially... different tastes. Well, perhaps Drake had never tried Bog Myrtle. For all she knew Drake may like it as much as Dragon did. At any rate that was for the two big lizards to work out on their own. Jane had never seen the Gunther quite so earnest about anything; the boy almost looked a bit ill over the issue. She felt sorry for him and added her voice to his in persuading the green to spend the night in the lair rather than the turret above her apartment at the castle. "Just think," The apprentice knight told her dragon, "You and Drake can talk the night away without having any 'short-lives' to pester you."

"I suppose THAT would be nice." The green sniffed with a feigned air of superiority. "Dragons' night…sounds like fun actually." Dragon, of course, intended on interrogating the black dragon, as congenially as possible, about every aspect of fire-magic and how HE could go about achieving some measure of the control Drake exhibited.

It was the wrenching pain that finally settled the matter for Drake. With a defeated look the big lizard settled on the ground once more. "Fine." The black dragon snorted and let out a tremendous sigh.

Gunther bit his lip hesitantly and rubbed the dragon's flank with a tentative hand. He hoped the beast was not truly cross with him. "I will see Smithy about getting you more salve just as soon as a get back to the castle," the boy promised. "Please rest your wings and take it easy." then turning to the red-head the squire said, "It is a long walk back to the castle, we best be getting home, yes?" Jane had to agree.

"You will be careful? You are sure?" Drake called after the two humans. This also served to reassure Gunther that all was well between them.

"Of course!" the dark haired squire called back and waved, "See you tomorrow."

"I will be here." Drake promised, but he could not help but feel uneasy at the departure of '_his elf-boy'_. He had rather enjoyed having the youth by his side the night before and would miss having him near. The black dragon stretched his lean form out on the ledge and watched for quite a while as the two figures picked their way down the nearly invisible trail winding its way down the side of the mountain.


	11. Secrets Exposed

**Chapter Eleven: Secrets Exposed**

---------------------------  
_Gillie:_ boy, servant, Scottish Gaelic (16th century professional fishing and hunting guide.)  
_Trahern: _name, Welsh, Strong as iron

_Waylon: _Old English meaning 'from the path' _Wayland Smith_ was a legendary figure in Anglo-Saxon history. A craftsman known for his skill and his integrity: He created masterworks imbued with magic and never charged or accepted more than he had asked. The smith's creative power was thought of as being akin to that of wizards; the A-S god of the forge was also named _Weyland_.

* * *

Gunther paused on the crest of a small rise in the trail. At first Jane thought he may be weary, after all he did not spend as much time scrambling over rocky mountain trails as she did while in route to Dragon's lair. She was about to tease him for his lack of constitution when she realized he was not breathing heavy…he was simply watching the sunset. Vibrant oranges and bright red-gold melted across the sky leaving greens and violets in their wake…the view was breathtaking, she had to admit. But, she had never before considered Gunther as the type to be moved by such a spectacle. For the first time Jane entertained the notion that, like Drake, there may be more to her rival than met the eye.

"Gunther I-I…" she began--

--But he cut her off. "Time is a-wasting Jane." He said, in his usual mockingly superior tone, "Do not dawdle, it will be dark soon… I expect these trails will become treacherous soon enough."

Jane frowned and wanted to point out that _He_ had been the one to stop…but bit back her snide comment and simply fell into step beside him. She would just as soon be indoors when wolves came out to prowl. The two squires hastened along the trail and, since they wasted no breath in conversation, they were across the drawbridge and through the castle barbican quicker than either expected. Once inside they went their separate ways. Gunther went immediately to the forge to see Smithy about getting more salve while Jane hurried to tell Sir Theodore of their return before heading to the kitchen to see what Pepper had mixed-up for dinner.

* * *

It was not unusual for the young smith to work long after the rest of the castle had settled down for the evening and today was no exception. The song of the hammer rang out clear as a bell. Pig was busy in her wheel working the bellows, keeping the fire hot as Smithy worked. She grunted a greeting to the dark-haired squire but did not leave off her duty with out permission from her blond friend.

"Smithy," Gunther called, careful not to startle the young man when he was working with hot metal.

"Here." The blacksmith acknowledged, but the rhythm of his hammer did not deviate.

"I am afraid Drake is going to need a lot more salve." Sir Ivon's apprentice explained fretfully, "He did far too much today and some of the wounds have started bleeding again." Smithy could almost imagine the younger boy wringing his hands.

"I said I would get more, and I will." The soft-spoken smith reaffirmed. "You may come by to pick it up first thing tomorrow, but I am rather busy at the moment."

As before, when Smithy spoke about getting more salve there was something…not quite right…in his voice, and that 'something' caught Gunther's attention. "All right then, I will see you later." The merchant's son agreed gave Pig a wistful smile and left the forge.  
------------------

Since it seemed his business with the smith was concluded for the moment the dark haired boy crossed the courtyard once more and passed through the gate and into the village beyond. Though it was getting late many of the villagers had not yet closed up shop, the Butcher and the Baker among them. Both were located in the same district near outskirts of the village so it took no time at all to make arrangements to have 'dragon cakes' made to Drakes specifications. Gunther's amassed credit easily paid for a half-dozen in advance. The only difficulty would be hauling them up the mountain to the lair in his rucksack come morning.

Gunther was leaning on the wall by the north bridge munching on a meat pie he bought for his dinner, when a furtive movement near the edge of the forest caught his attention. At first he did not even recognize the tall young man, hunched over with a bettered straw hat concealing his usually mussed hair. Gunther supposed he could have just hailed the Smith and asked to accompany him to wherever he obtained the miraculous salve, but the other youth clearly did not want to be recognized. The knight's apprentice wanted to find out why. He polished off the crust of his pastie, brushed the crumbs off of his tunic, and followed the hastily retreating figure into the woods.

About a year before Jane had become a knight's apprentice Sir Ivon's nephew Gillie came to Kipper castle bearing letters from his home kingdom at the far end of the realm. King Darius and Queen Roxanæ had given the youth leave to stay with his uncle until Caradoc and Gwendoline were ready to send him back with their replies. The messenger lad had taken-a-shine to Uncle Ivon's new apprentice and the two boys spent the better part of two weeks stalking game in the wood. The older boy had said Gunther was a natural woodsman and suggested he become a border-guard when he completed his knights training. At any rate during the past few years Gunther had not let his skills go fallow.

Smithy had apparently picked his way along a barely discernable deer path with the ease of one who had traveled this way before. Gunther was not particularly familiar with this part of the wood even so; he did not need a path to track the smith across the soft forest loam. Thanks to the impromptu training _Gillie had given, _Gunther's steps were steady and his footing secure even in darkness. Smithy had been wary at the edge of the forest but since entering he had no thought to glance behind him to see if he was being followed. As it was branches reached out repeatedly snatching the hat from the elder boy's head till finally he tucked it beneath his wide leather belt. All the while, the dark haired squire shadowed the smith, slipping wraith-like in his wake.

As the two figures wended their way deeper into the forests fastness Gunther noticed the faint scent of smoke on the breeze. Its cause became apparent shortly, as the smith broke into a small clearing. Thin tendrils of smoke issued from the the chimney of a squat stone cabin. it was an odd dwelling, hunched over, with a thatched roof that made it look a bit like an overturned birds nest.

"_Ivy!"_ The smith called and before the word had left his lips a lithe figure darted across the threshold. She was slim and tall, not statuesque like Queen Gwendoline but willowy and beautiful just the same. Her skin was not ivory but delicately tanned. Her long unbound hair was deep auburn and looked as if it was shot full of red-gold in the last rays of the sun. "_Waylon_!" the young woman smiled lacing her arms around the brawny smith and snuggled against his broad chest in a way that led Gunther to suspect she was not his sister. Smithy twined his fingers with hers and the two of them went inside together.

'Smithy has got himself a sweetheart!' The realization rocked the young squire as he turned the situation over in his mind. The big blond was the private sort, sure enough, but Gunther could not help but wonder why he would go to such great lengths to hide the truth. It made sense that Smithy would not want Pepper spreading the fact about the castle, the girl'd gossiping had certainly caused enough havoc in the past. But the merchant's son was reasonably certain Jane and Jester were likewise in the dark about the situation.

The fact that the smith had a life outside the forge was surprising enough. But Gunther was equally amazed to hear the young man had a name, independent from his family and livelihood. Gunther rarely thought of Smithy as anything but Smithy but, truth be told, Smithy was only 'smithy' in the castle. The village had its own smith--a rather disagreeable man named _Trahern_. The villagers knew the young blond more familiarly as 'Jethro Farmer's boy' some even called him 'Jethro junior'. The young woman had called their smith, _Wayland; _a follower of the path. And in this light, the young squire decided the name suited the elder boy rather well.

Gunther was not sure how long he stood in the darkness waiting for the two figures to emerge, eventually it was the sound of horses not far away that made him begin retracing his steps toward the village. he had not gone far when a large figure suddenly loomed out from behind a great oak tree and placed both bear-like paws on his slim shoulders.

He almost wished it WAS a bear…the truth was much more unsettling. Gunther wanted to fight…wanted to run…wanted to shout for help in hopes that he was not so far from the cabin that the smith and his companion could not hear him. But Gunther did none of these things. The same was instinct tells a young cub to lie unmoving in the underbrush when a larger predator comes sniffing around…so too young Gunther stood paralyzed before his father.

"What business do you have at the witch-woman's hovel, boy?" Magnus demanded angrily.

"None sir." The boy's voice came out as little more than a whisper.

"One would think any son of mine would be a better liar." The merchant snorted giving Gunther's shoulders a shake that rattled his teeth.

"You know you are to come home straight away when Sir Ivon gives you time off. Now I find you sneaking about in the woods. You should know by now that any sneaking you do should be by my orders alone! Still, I am of a mind to be lenient, this time in light of other recent developments…" the burly man leaned close to his son's face; Gunther could smell the exotic spices that attempted to mask the merchant's fetid breath. The words were as repugnant to his as the smell, "WHERE IS MY DRAGON?!"

"Drake is NOT yours." Gunther hissed at the man through grit teeth. "He never will be."

"I will ask you once more--in the morning, 'It is going to be a long night, I assure you. We shall see how long it takes me to change your mind this time." The man said with icy calm. Moments later Gunther's world was eclipsed in darkness.


	12. A Turning of Events

**Chapter Twelve: A Turning of Events**

_Pip_ (Nickname) old German for 'Perseverance' which is what most people require in dealing with the creature's oblique dialogue patterns and 'flighty' mannerisms.

Note: the type of lock described in this section is of Viking construction and resides in the collection at the Archaeological Resource Center in York, England.

* * *

There was an undeniable spring in Smithy's step as he mounted the steps to Sir Ivon's Chambers. Gunther had been so eager to get the precious salve the night before; the smith had been somewhat surprised the young squire was not waiting at the door to the forge come first light. When Pepper confirmed he had not been by to fill his bowl with porridge the young man decided to go rouse the apprentice-knight from his bed.

Smithy could not help but brush his hand lovingly over the wrought iron hinges and hasp that held the heavy door before pushing it wide and going inside the room. The young smith knew those particular pieces had been among his best work when the castle carpenter had taken them from his forge but he had never taken the time to learn where in the castle they had ended up. It was good to see them well mounted in a strong oak door. A silent tribute to the strong warrior who dwelled within…The smith was, of course, thinking of Sir Ivon…but he hoped Gunther appreciated how smoothly his hinges performed their duty as well.

The smile on his face turned to puzzlement when the smith found the room empty. Sir Ivon's bed clothes were half on the floor a testament to how recently they had been vacated. But, the young squire's pallet did not seem as if it had been slept in. His dressing gown still folded neatly at the foot of the cot. Ducking down the hall to Sir Theodore's study he stuck his head in to find master and apprentice with their heads together over a dusty old tome. "Jane have you seen Gunther this morn? I know he was eager to get this salve to Drake but I can not seem to find him anywhere."

"I have not seen him since we returned last night." Jane frowned. There had been times when the merchant's son seemed to simply disappear, but never when he had let it be known there was something he planned on doing."

"You are certain he would not have gone back to the mountain?" Sir Theodore frowned into his drooping mustache.

"Not with out the salve. He was quite concerned about Drakes wings." The red haired squire said firmly, placing her hands on her hips and pursing her lips in thought.

"Perhaps he went into the village." The knight marshal suggested making sure all options had been explored before the young ones went off like an unloaded catapult.

"I will marshal the others into a search party. I am sure we can check the village in no time." Jane said and smithy followed her out the door.

------------------

Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon met Rake, Pepper, Jester, Jane and Smithy briefly at the castle gate then they hastily split up to search the village for the missing squire. When they met again after an hour of search and inquiry it was with disappointing results. Pepper, in particular looked as if she were ready to cry.

"There must be something horribly wrong." the cook stammered, "He did not wait for Smithy to finish my new pan… he asked the baker to make cakes for him last night…dragon cakes…but he did not come to pick them up this morning."

"We will figure this out," Jane assured quick to take charge simply because she knew that if she did not seem to have everything under control Pepper would fall to hysterics."I will go up the mountain to see if Drake or Dragon know anything… If not we will take to the air and see if we can see any sign of him. The rest of you stay here in case he turns up. If he does set a signal fire in the south tower and we will know to return,"

Pepper sniffed sadly and entreated the young dragon rider to take the cakes with her.

* * *

The missing squire huddled in the corner of a store room in his father's manor house. Tears slid silently down his cheeks but he had learned long ago that simpering did no good...and often prolonged his suffering. By in large Magnus usually confined his 'lessons' to places normally covered by clothing but this time Gunther had refused to give in and do what his father wanted and the man had lost control. As a result the boy's lip bled and one eye was nearly swollen shut. Still Gunther would not betray Drake; after all, the black dragon had endured much worse treatment. The boy took courage that he could do the same. The battered squire carefully uncurled himself and looked about the room that served as his prison. There were several barrels of grain, a bolt of cloth, a box of clay, candle stick holders and some ivory chess pieces…nothing that would be any help. He sighed forlornly then noticed a bulky jumble of wood and cloth half concealed by the stairs.

As he approached he thought he heard a quiet scratching coming from the mess. "It is probably just mice." He told himself aloud…taking some small comfort in the sound of his voice, horse though it was from straining to keep silent under Magnus's ministrations. As Gunther pulled the heavy cloth away he thought he heard the sound of wings and, a pair of bright jewel-like eyes gleaming back at him from inside a domed cage. _"Mice!" _the tiny dragon-like creature chirped at him. _"Nice mice! Eat… eat!"_

"You are not a dragonet are you?" Gunther asked the hawk sized creature.

It seemed to find this ludicrously funny for the boy could only interpret the apoplexy of hissing as the little beast's laughter. _"Jewl-lyz Me not Cynn."_ It said finally.

"_Cynn_? You are from the same place as Drake!" Gunther said excitedly pulling at the wooden slats of the cage trying to free the winged lizard.

"_Draca, Chirrup! Pip…Pip…Pruit!"_ the little bronze trilled rocking back and forth on its tiny webbed feet.

"You DO know him!" Gunther said surprised, "Well I certainly will not let my father keep you," he told the little beast firmly.

"_Keeper have!"_ the little one told him adamantly producing a quiet crooning noise in the back of his throat that almost sounded sad.

"No one will hurt you anymore, not if I have anything to say about it!" The knight's apprentice said firmly.

This caused the creature to hiss spastically yet again, _"Self-holp...holp-self!"_

"How can I help you if I can not help myself?" Gunther nodded beginning to understand the tiny dragon's broken and repetitive speech patterns. "Well Drake will figure out what has happened, He will come save me…and you too." He said putting his hand through the bars to rub the little lizard's breast. It crooned in contentment, and twined its tail around his wrist like a bracelet.

"_Holp keeper…Ebondrake…?"_ The lizard queried the young human cocking its head in earnestness.

"I am not Drake's keeper…We are friends." Gunther said but his word apparently did not satisfy the little bronze who tried his question again _"Keeper Holp…holp-Drake?"_

"Keeper have, you said. Is your keeper here, in trouble like we are? You want to know if Drake will help your keeper?" Gunther asked.

"_Holp…HOLP…holp!"_ the winged lizard said jumping up and down on the squires wrist in excitement; its tightly wound tail bit painfully into his wrist. "Careful little one you are quite strong." Gunther winced but the pain inspired him to try something. "Drake is quite good with his tail. I have seen him use it to catch rabbits in their burrows. Your tail may be strong enough to spring the lock in the cage." The squire explained, "If I guide the tip in to the key slot you may be able to wrap it around the metal bits inside. If you try to squeeze them together, I should be able to pull the clasp loose."

"_New trick! New trick!"_ the creature grinned happily. Then the little winged lizard went to work straining against the strong steal workings inside the lock; Pink tongue lolling out the side of its mouth as it tried to follow Gunther's directions.

"You can do it, carefully little one." He encouraged, "You have almost got it…There!" when the iron tines on the 'Ĵ' shaped bend were compressed it slid easily from the body of the lock. No sooner had the young squire opened the door to the cage when the little lizard flew at him. Pouncing on his shoulder and clinging fast with its tiny nails. It wrapped its tail around his neck in what was something more than hug but less than garrote. "All right…all right." Gunther said rubbing the bronze lizard's breast till its tail relaxed some. It crooned softly in response closing its eyes.

At least you are freer than you were…but we are still stuck and can not use the same trick as this door is bolted on the other side as well as as being locked… and there aren't even any windows you could squeeze through. Gunther shivered…he HATED being trapped where there were no windows. It did not take too long before he was cowering in the corner once more…at least now he was not alone. The little lizard DID try to nudge him out of his melancholy…once he almost laughed at the little clown—if only his ribs did not hurt quite so much—not to mention the rest of him. It had been a very long night.


	13. Shaken the Walls

**Chapter Thirteen:** Shaken the Walls

_Werian_: Name: "to protect or defend" Anglo-Saxon.  
_Petit Prewitt_: Name: "little valiant one"Pip's real name,Old French, I figured the French sound more easily conforms to the jewel lizards trilling then the more growling A-S does.

_Māndrinc:_ A-S evil drink, poison

* * *

The little jewel lizard was busy snuffling around in boxes rooting in folds of fabric very much like the mice it so liked to snack on. Pip inspected each ivory chess piece and candle stick holder. Every once and a while it would poke its head out of a box with something balanced on the tip of his snout, chanting "Trick…good trick!" Gunther had been amused at first but eventually he found himself ignoring the creature's antics and staring sullenly at the heavy wooden door. Finally realization dawned.

"Wood!" he exclaimed "Even a little flame can grow, Pip can you flame like big dragons can? Perhaps we could burn the door down."

The little creature let out a desperate keening noise and dumping all chess pieces it had collected on the floor in frustration. "Not KINN, Jewl-liz me!" the creature looked disappointed and somewhat angry to be asked to do something its species was not capable of doing. Gunther could almost imagine he had brought the creature close to tears. Despite its playful attitude the lizard was clearly no happier about its confinement than he was.

"I am sorry little one; you did tell me you were not a dragon, I remember. I was not trying to be insensitive; I have never met a 'jewliz' before…" he began. "In fact I have only met two dragons my whole life."

"Quick, quick, new trick! Flame-non." The lizard carefully explained the virtues and limitations of his race.

You are a very fine creature even if you can not flame…help will come little one." Gunther told the jewel lizard with as much certainty as he could muster.

-----------------

Drake could barely stand still long enough for Jane to slather the thick salve on his injured wings and he ignored the cakes she had brought altogether, though Dragon found them to his liking.

"Do calm down Drake. You can not be any help if you damage those wings more." Jane entreated the anxious beast, "Smithy tells me that this salve is a bit thicker than the last. I am to paint it on then cover the wounds with these big leaves then apply another coat on top to seal it down. Smithy says patching the wounds in such a way should reduce the strain on the torn tissue when you fly. He is very good with animals…and he knows about mending things too. I am sure Gunther will turn up, we just need to know where to look."

"His sire has snatched him. We mean to DO something about that!" the black dragon rumbled dangerously.

"Why would Magnus 'snatch' Gunther?" the Green asked idly, "I do not like the merchant but Gunther IS his son."

Drake had difficulty focusing past the pain in his wings, ether the wounds were especially sensitive this morning or Jane was not as gentle as Gunther had been. "The man is bad!" Drake hissed, waiting for the salve to dull the throbbing, as it had the night before. "He hurts my elf-boy…I will eat him."

"Hurts him? How?" Jane asked surprised.

"Like _Inwidsorth _and humans like him used to hurt me." Drake glowered smoke curling from his nostrils.

"You must be mistaken. I am sure the king would put a stop to such a thing." Jane said firmly hands on her hips in defiance.

"I can put a stop to it." Drake said gently pushing the red haired girl away from his wings. "I can stop it now!" he announced snapping his fangs together meaningfully.

He was out the cave and into the air in a flash. Jane and Dragon hurried after him. "If he is with Magnus then you will likely find him at the manor house. I am sure he is fine, you will see. It is that way." Jane shouted, pointing.

* * *

The first sign Gunther had that help had indeed arrived was the sound of an angry Dragon ripping off large sections of roof. Wooden slats and slate tiles rained into the decadent living space on the second floor. The timber frame was not meant to stand up to that kind of treatment and the walls threatened to buckle. Cracks began appearing in the white-washed panels of the walls revealing the mud and straw beneath. Finally the shape of the timber framed manor altered enough that Gunther could force the door to the storeroom open. His first thought was to make his way out of the increasingly unstable structure.

"_Keepe… holp!" _The winged lizard demanded loudly perching on Gunther's shoulder and buffeted the back of the squire's head with his wings…the little one's keeper was in trouble and he was determined to deal out a reminder that could NOT be ignored.

"All right, lead the way!" The knight's apprentice said and hurriedly followed as the little creature winged its way down the hall and up the narrow stair to the other 'secure' room in the house…his own. Gunther had wondered why he had been locked in the store room after his ordeal and not his bedroom, as usual. Now it was clear that the reason was because his room was already occupied. Gunther knew where Magnus hid the key and had the door open in no time. The jewel lizard flew to his keeper crooning anxiously. Gunther ignored the battered figure stretched across his bed for a moment and throwing open the window. "Drake…here, I am all right!" he called gripping the window sill for support.

The door to Gunther's room was usually locked when he was inside it…But the window never was. The merchant's son could not count the number of times he had tried see, just how far he could lean out into the void. Over the years he had often wondered what it would feel like to fly and of course, he had spent almost many hours contemplating the sharp rocks in the ravine below the window. Even in childhood Gunther had wondered whether anyone would miss him if he just let go. In the end he had come to the realization that, he really did not want to find out; and so it was he maintained his sanity even in light of his father's often irrational demands.

Now though, all such dark musings had vanished completely. The only thing Gunther cared about was getting the black dragon's attention before he accidentally brought the house down around their ears. "Drake…you can stop now!"

"_Draca Nihtscūa? _Praise be! We have fond him!_"_ Though obviously excited, the little lizard's 'keeper' sounded tired and more than a little worse-for-wear from his captivity. His voice slurred a bit in a way that made Gunther suspect he had been drugged to keep him…docile.

"_Big Draca find; Holp…holp!"_ the little lizard corrected rubbing its muzzle against its keepers cheek and crooning; the sound seemed to indicate it was happy to be reunited with his keeper but concerned about the youth's condition. "That is correct Pip; I guess he did find us, rather than we him." The stranger whispered, caressing the affectionate winged lizard, but gasped in pain as he sat up.

"Careful, You may feel dizzy, I suspect my father has been poisoning your food." Gunther cautioned the stranger, only now looking the youth over as he made his way unsteadily to the window.

"_Māndrinc," _the stranger nodded. "Also called _Ælfbane_…I am familiar with the effects, they should wear off soon enough."

"Do not tell me…You are the reason Drake does not generally eat elves." For that was certainly what the sinewy youth appeared to be. His cheekbones were high and angular—His eyes deep and clear: the color of a pool by the cedar trees. The tips of his ears were delicately pointed in just the way stories always described the færy folk.

"If I am, then it is a singular honor to be sure." The elf smiled and Gunther noticed he also sported a rather prominent set of eye-teeth, fine ivory delicately pointed. They gave him a distinctly wild look, though not necessarily unfriendly. The Elf's hair was unique as well. Bards describe elves as having hair of spun silver or gold as fine silk. Some are said to wear intricate braids laced with feathers and beads. This elf wore his hair loose about his shoulders. In color it was neither dark nor light, but dappled peculiarly, like the shifting shadows beneath the trees.

"I expect my Father intended to sell you to the highest bidder. He has often contemplated trafficking in…exotics. But till now all he has managed to get his hands on were fakes." Gunther shook his head regretfully as he remembered all the trouble the merchant had caused trying to pass off a polished stone as a dragon egg. "I expect you ARE an elf?"

As soon as Drake settled down outside the window he acknowledged the stranger. "_Werian_, well met." then, much like his tiny cousin had, the dragon gently nosed Gunther, ruffling his dark hair with a warm puff of air. and explained for his riders benefit _"Werian_ is not just any elf, he is a healer, He is the one that removed the ballista bolt from my side, I owe him much." After ascertaining 'His Boy' was mostly in one piece, he leaned his head in the window to lift the injured elf to the ground. The little bronze lizard fluttered about the black dragons head and finally perched on one of his twin spiraled horns. _"Pip…Pip!" _it called excitedly.

"You as well _Petit Prewitt_, you found me where I fell and brought _Werian_ to help." Drake sighed, the picture of forbearance toward the jewel lizard.

"holp holp." The little lizard said in a self-satisfied tone and glided off to perch on his master's proffered forearm, the way a hawk would.

When it was Gunther turn to climb from the window, he held tight to Drake's sinuous neck far longer and more tightly than was absolutely necessary. His face concealed in the crook of his arm. "I am glad you came," the squire whispered softly rubbing the tears away before any could spy them. Last night had been an unending nightmare. It still frightened him how close he had come to giving Drake up just so Magnus would leave him alone. He did not think he could withstand such treatment again.

"Of course I came!" Drake stormed his wings half furled protectively. Something wordless passed between them and Gunther suspected the dragon was well aware of everything that had happened to him while they had been apart. In return the squire felt strength he had never known well up inside him, soothing his hurts, bolstering his spirit, and banishing the fear that bound him as surely as any chain…'Magic?' the boy wondered.

"We came too Gunther." Jane called out from Dragon's back. "It is good you see you are all right. Everyone was rather concerned. You really should leave word before going off on your own. I am sorry I we could not stop Drake from wrecking your house. He was sure your father was holding you prisoner."

"He was right." Gunther said, unable to meet the other squire gaze yet knowing he could not hide his blackened eye and split lip as he had so many less noticeable hurts. Always before he suspected he somehow disserved such harsh treatment… lessons, punishments… his father told him he was worthless, and to his shame Gunther had believed him. But no longer; "M-Magnus hurt me…It was not the first time ether," The boy stammered and cast a wary look over his shoulder at his child-hood home. The walls were splintered and the beams sagged in such a way, that the once fine Manor house looked like a great beast whose back had been broken.

The damage did little to faze the dark-haired youth. Anything that held the slightest bit of sentimental value had been transferred to the castle long ago, where it would be safe from the merchant's uncontrollable pique. More than once he had been forced to stand by and watch as his precious treasures had been cast into the savage flames; a bell…a ball of twine, some twig-soldiers…a bit of silk ribbon…A skin horse stuffed with hay. Gunther's throat tightened at the memory of how Magnus had derided him for seeing value in such common things. "What happened do him--my father?" he asked finally.

"We have seen no sign if him." The green Dragon confirmed what Gunther already expected. The man often went to find a wine cask to cool down in after, 'wasting so much energy on a useless nothing… an empty headed beast.'

"Foul luck, I wish that scoundrel WAS here so I could sink my fangs in him." Drake let a puff of smoke escape from his nostrils.

"It is alright Drake," Gunther said coldly remembering how Magnus--in a drunken fit of supposed generosity--had tried to replace his toys with ones 'more fitting so his station.' The tin soldiers were expensive and they looked quite realistic. But like most of what the merchant valued, they had been made to sit quietly on a shelf. An imaginative young boy soon learned the edges were burred and would cut his fingers if he was not careful. Before long he had collected more shiny stones and twigs to construct an army more to his liking.

The apprentice knight surveyed the wreckage of his home once again and this time his chin jutted forward resolutely and there was a gleam in his gray eyes as he explained his reasoning to the irate dragon, "In a short time you have hurt the two things he values more than his life; His pride and his purse. Better that pain lingers a bit…perhaps he will learn something from it."

"Your fathers actions will ruin his reputation as well. The people won't stand for what he has done to you." Jane added. She would have to be blind not to notice the shadow that passed over Gunther's face when he spoke of his father. Why had she not realized something was amiss before? Why had no one noticed? "You must tell the King…both of you." She amended noticing the stranger looked haggard also and held his arm to his chest as if it were broken…or at least badly strained. She could only imagine what the two boys had suffered at the merchant's hands.

Gunther swallowed uncomfortably at the prospect of bringing up the subject with Sir Ivon as much as the King but figured it would be for the best. That way he could stay at the castle all the time or even bed down in the lair and Magnus would have no claim on him. His destiny would be his own…and Drake's of course. The squire was finally able to smile.


	14. Epilogue

Note there is now a sequel to this story: See note at bottom!  
**Epilogue:** Shaken the World 

_Bricgweardas:_guardians of the bridge, A-S

_Heofonr__ī__ċe:_Kingdom of Heaven A-S

_Middan__ġe__ar__d:_ world, homeland, middle-earth, A-S (true: JRR was a linguist)

_Eor__þrīce:_Earth-kingdom _Eor__ðe:__Earth_ A-S

_Parad__ī__ċe:_paradise,Eden, A-S

_Brym-wylf_: Name: she-wolf, A-S  
_Orlena:_ Name: gold light, Latin_  
Radella_: Title: Advisor among elves, old English_  
__æþel-boren_: noble born, A-S_  
-_

Gunther insisted he speak with King Caradoc, Sir Ivon and Sir Theodore alone, though he could not bar Jane from the assembly...Jester was there as well but both youths had enough sense to keep silent when he had his audience...the squire hoped that sense would continue and they would never bring up any of the things he said ever again.

It had been unspeakably difficult for the black dragon to remain in the courtyard after he had seen that desperate, nervous look in Gunther's gray eyes as he accompanied the royals inside. Drake had difficulty driving the image from his mind and wished he were small enough to easily accompany his friend inside the audience chamber.

Smithy took the opportunity to examine the patch job Jane had done on the black dragon's wings. Drake was so distracted he hardly noticed when the blond boy replaced several of the poultices on his injured wings. Even if his wings had been in top form, he was not about to stretch his massive frame across the roof and dangle his head over the eaves near the clearstory windows in hopes of overhearing what was going on inside…as the green dragon was in the process of doing.

Pip had even less restraint and was even now flitting about the rafters. Truthfully, the energetic Jewel lizard had no interest in what was going on inside. Pip had spent most of the morning playing a spirited game of chaise-and-dive with Trencher, the knight-marshal's falcon, and saw no reason to quit it simply because the 'no-scales' had business in the hall.

Thinking of the little winged-lizard brought to mind Pip's keeper. Drake turned his attention to the pointy eared healer Gunther had found, so surprisingly, imprisoned with him in the manor. "So, _Werian_how have you come to be HERE and why?" Drake asked as the castle's Smith finished with his wings and moved turned his ministrations to the young Elf; carefully binding his ribs and splinting his arm before tying it securely in a fine linen sling.

The elf seemed equally oblivious to his surroundings but not so much so that he did not respond to the dragon's inquiry, "My people are _Bricgweardas_," _Werian_ said offhandedly, "It is our duty to act as sentinels of the mist-veil which spans the void between the realms. There are three realms as you may know. The first is _Heofonr__ī__ċe,_the unseen realm of the spirits. You and I are of _Middan__ġ__eard_ this is _Eor__þrīce_ …. What isn't necessarily known is that when creation was new the three realms were one _Parad__ī__ċe_. But after the Great Sundering the Maker drew up the veil and the realms drifted apart. The few bridges to _Eor__ðe_ were guarded carefully thought the centuries. Though, as keepers, my family traversed the way to this place from time to time. We try to stay hidden while seeking news of the foretold, through him the lost will be found and the way to _Parad__ī__ċe_will be opened once more. We seek knowledge of his coming but we have been known to trade knowledge for goods from time to time." The young elf explained.

Drake nodded but did not interrupt; while at his mother's side he had heard stories of the other realms and the Great Sundering but had not even considered the possibility that he had found his way into to the near-mythical realm known as Earth.

The black Dragon…like many in his world believed the way to paradise was closed forever because of the sundering. When his ancestors—children of the fire & air—fell prey to greed. They sold their Maker-given ability to shape-shift for love of treasure. In the ages after the sundering they became slaves to those with power because they had given up of their last defense. The Elves kin—children of mist & magic—were likewise tempted and failed. They fell prey to vanity and squandered their birthright for physical beauty. The Maker charged them to be of princes of _Middan__ġ__eard_ but they gave responsibility to others and now as exiles, they live like animals in the wilds. Lastly, the humans—children of the spirit & soil—fell prey to pride; loosing their immortality in exchange for forbidden knowledge. In so doing, they brought pain, despair, and eventually the curse of death to us all.

Truly Drake had long despaired that Maker had forgotten _Swǽtan__Ēalond_ … cut its people off to Devine guidance forever and subjected them to the _Cāsere__'__s_harsh and violent rule. It was something of a relief to learn there was still hope for the elder races. Apparently _Werian__'__s_ tribe had been chosen to guard the narrow way, to watch and wait for the coming of the Word. This was earth. Periodic Elvin presence in Earth's realm explained the cryptic statements, legends and remnants the old tongue in Sir Theodore's books, it also explained why elves and dragons were in such short supply in this place. "How long has it been since your people were here?

The elfsighed and shook his head ruefully, but his voice remained even, "The last to cross to this side was _Brym-wylf_ my mother's sister.She was the _Radella_of our people but, despite her wisdom and power, she never returned. After that we avoided traversing the veil. It has been nearly fourteen years; even so, we still recognized the signs written in the skies the night the emperor's magic tore through the veil and you slipped through."

Drake was no where near as calm. "So he already knows where I am…How long before the army arrives?" The black dragon shivered and tried to keep his voice level but the tip of his tail swished back and forth in agitation.

"About that…" _Werian_shifted uncomfortably on the wooden bench in front of the forge. I am sure you know what you did was exceptional. I do not think you realize just HOW exceptional. There has never been any doubt _Inwidsorth_is the strongest sorcerer in _Swǽtan__Ēalond._

"I HAVE been his slave, his favorite, for a very long time." Drake said furrowing his ridged brows; "I do know that."

"Yes, I expect you do." The elf sighed. "By rights, his magic should have made it impossible for you to escape…yet you did. The elders of my people suspect that he overextended himself in his conjuring and was drawing energy from you to complete his incantation as well as to maintain the thousands of lesser _majics_ necessary to sustain the empire."

"It would not be the first time; the man is a thief of power. I imagine He bled magic off all the dragons of the imperial wing at one time or another." Drake shrugged wondering where the wounded healer was going with this.

The young elf ran his long fingers through his strangely mottled hair. "Well, on some level you must have realized he was using your own magic to confine you and put a stop to it. Like a drawn bow when the string breaks, he was caught in the backlash of power. The web he cast began to unravel. Since your magic had been part of it I expect your instinct kicked in and you used the opportunity to slip through the veil and escape. Yours was a very…dramatic exit. Not to mention, a personal affront to the_Cāsere.__"_

"That is what I was afraid of." Drake shook his head sadly; "There will be no containing his wrath…The armies will fall on this peaceful kingdom and no two stones will be left standing one upon the other. There is no choice, we must convince the people to flee!" His long talons dug into the slate tiles of the courtyard in agitation.

Smithy had finished fussing with the elf's arm and stood in mute attention, his crystal-blue eyes wide, as the story unfolded. There were countless things he should be doing in the forge even so; he dared not stir farther from the doorway lest he miss something important.

"Not exactly…" the elf struggled to find the words to explain to Drake what his leaving _Drēorsele_had begun.

"What do you mean 'not exactly,' _Werian_?" Drake's golden gaze bore down on the _Ælf_like a hawk upon a mouse.

"_Swǽtan__Ēalond_ is not as you left it," the young healer said as calmly as he could, "You started something unprecedented that night; triggering a firestorm that shook the very foundations of the empire. After two hundred and fifty years, you proved the_Cāsere_ is just as mortal is any other. He could be hurt." The elf spelled it out finally, "I am talking about civil war Drake; slave against master, Dragon against keeper, Dragon and Rider united against forces still loyal to the Empire. Word has come that the enemy's forces are falling prey to the same sort of political upset. Our world is changing so rapidly I can hardly believe it. And in your absence…you have become a hero. That is why I have come. If you were to return it would galvanize the resistance…We would be able to crush _Inwidsorth_for good. The _Cynn_ would be free."

"Kippernium would be safe." Drake whispered rubbing his jaw absently with his front paw. It seemed He had changed almost as much as_Swǽtan__Ēalond_ had. This kingdom, this world's realm, felt like 'home' now and as much as he wanted others of his kind to be free, there were few among them he could call friends. The black dragon sighed forlornly. It had never made a difference before…but now he knew what friendship meant. What is more, he had no doubt that one of the few things important enough to fight-or even die for, was to protect those he cared about from the ugliness that is war. 

"You are not leaving Gunther!" Smithy found himself saying before he could stop himself. Both figures looked at him startled. The blond had been correct in assuming the other two had been oblivious to his presence. For someone as large as he was, Smithy was often surprised how people managed to overlook him...not that he minded, being innocuous had advantages. That was how he learned many things.

"I do not want him to get hurt…I do not want ANY of you to get hurt." The black dragon said carefully.

"None-the-less, Gunther needs to go with you. You MUST take him. It is clear to any with eyes that you two are worlds better together than either of you are alone." The usually reticent Smithy felt pressure building within him as if he had put too much fuel in his emotional furnace. Once he had begun speaking the momentum made it difficult to stop. "But there is more to it then that. My Ivy is one of the hill dwellers, an herbalist like her mother before her. Such folk hold dear to the old ways and she knows many things. She is the one that made the salve and told me how to patch your wounds. She is the one Magnus went to for elf-bane…she did not know what it was for but shared her suspicions with me. I had hoped she was wrong…but…"

The blond smith furrowed his brow wondering if he was breaking a trust sharing these things…then figured the point was made somewhat moot in light of the fact that it was no worse than eavesdropping… which is what put him in this position in the first place. He cleared his throat and continued the story. "Years ago, when her mother was the wise women of the western-wood, a messenger came to her cottage. Ivy was just a girl but she remembers the stormy night her mother was taken to the manor house. When she was older, her mother told her a woman had given birth that night. The wise woman tried everything she could to save the stranger. But on top of the normal travail of childbirth there was some type of magic twining about her. Like all her people, Ivy's mother knew something about spells. She tried to end to whatever was causing the conflict with in the woman so the healing would go more smoothly. In the end it was no use, the woman was just too weak and she finally succumbed."

_Werian_ nodded, he knew quite well what it was like to do all you could and still feel the patents life slipping away. Not too many years ago he had been rider to a great golden dragon. His dear _Orlena_ had taken a bolt from the same ballista Drake had. He tried every thing he knew and even invented some 'new tricks' of his own; But in the end he had been unable to save her. Then days later, Pip brought him to another desperately wounded dragon. He had been called upon again to use what he had learned and that was what enabled him to heal Drake…and Drake had changed the shape of their world.

The Smith was not finished his story though. He gazed long and hard at _Werian_, "When the stranger passed from this world the _Magic_ remained. Ivy's mother had never heard of such a thing but when she examined the situation it became clear that when the magic spark was extinguished in one it was kindled in another…the child. THAT she had heard of; but only among _Ellorgǽst_…the woman was an _Ælf_ like you. My Ivy's visions of the future are complicated things but—as she gazed into the fire the other night, she told me that you needed to know," The smith turned his attention to Drake now, "Gunther was the child that was born that night fourteen-years-ago. The flame burns within him still. You two need one another."

"Fourteen-yearsthat is just the time when my Aunt Bryn disappeared_!_ Now we finally know how the _Radella_ of our tribe was lost!" Werian gasped, "Drake, your boy is my cousin!"

"I KNEW he was an elf-boy…and _æþel-boren_ no less." Drake gave a smug smile. "Just wait till I tell him!"

-  
So you have reached the end of this particular tale. Thanks to all of you have faithfully reviewed and kept me scribbling away with enthusiasm. You may have realized that I have left several loose ends in this work…two in particular. I had great plans for another epic adventure to follow this one. There were two dominant plot bunnies one wanted to follow Drake and Gunther through the vale to war torn Swǽtan Ēalond_?_The other planed to stay in Kippernium and follow Jane and Dragon on their quest to kindle dragon's magic and discover the secret of the second fire. Unfortunately the two fractious bunnies fought and was unable to peruse either. But at long last I have another story in the arc. This story is now continued in Revelations II Day of the Black Dragon. In time I hope to white more in this world for there is still much to say. But I am making no promises this time. If you want notification of the next stories posting favorite day the the dragon and I will append a note to the end as I have done with this one. Thank you for your support!


End file.
